Sonny With A Chance of Falling In Love
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: What happens when Condor Studios has a combatibility quiz and Sonny and Chad are paired up? Will there be Channy? Rated T becuase rated K  is for losers. Channy and a little Tawnico, but mostly CHANNY! Now complete!
1. A sad day for Sonny

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it stinks! This is for HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word challenge. Channy will be in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, would I be writing a fan fiction right now?**

Chapter 1: Blue

SPOV

I walked into Condor Studios today, happening to wear all blue. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not wearing it because of Chad and his ocean blue, gorgeous- no what am I thinking! I mean his ugly blue eyes, yeah that's what I mean, It's because it's been 5 years since my dad died and blue was his favorite color. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said, then I looked up and saw Chad. "Oh, it's you. I take my sorry back."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. I know you always got lost in my eyes, but I didn't think you loved them so much!" Chad said. What does he mean?

"What do you mean, Chad?" I said.

"Isn't it obvious? You're wearing all blue!" he said as if it were obvious. Here comes the waterworks. I ran to my dressing room and locked the door. I sat down on the leopard print couch thing and started crying.

CPOV

What just happened? I really thought Sonny was wearing blue because of me. Okay, I knew I wasn't the reason, but I didn't think she's run away like that. I can't stand it when she cries, wait no, I love it when she cries, because I don't like her. I started chasing her back to her dressing room when Blondie gave me the evil eye.

"What?" I said.

"How dumb can you be Chip? She was wearing blue because of her Dad! He died 5 years ago today!" Blondie said.

"WHAT?" I said. How come Sonny didn't tell me? If I knew, I wouldn't have said anything about her wearing blue! "Thanks for telling me, Blondie!" I said and started running toward her dressing room again.

"My name's Tawni!" she said. Like I care! I knocked on her dressing room door.

"Sonny! Open up the door! I didn't know! I'm sorry!" I said. I know what you're thinking, 'Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper apologize?' Well, I don't apologize, I just felt bad because of what happened with her dad. Sonny opened the door. It looked like she has been crying.

"Did you just say you're sorry? I thought CDC doesn't apologize." Sonny said.

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"Well, you're forgiven." Sonny said. She smiled. I love her smile. Wait, no I don't! Why does this keep happening?

**So there's the chapter! I know it's short, and I know it probably stinks, but please review! I need to know if this story stinks like I think it does! I promise it will get better, I couldn't think of anything good for blue that no one used yet. Or, at least I don't think they used yet. So anyway, please review!**

**R  
Re  
Rev  
Revi  
Revie  
Review  
Revie  
Revi  
Rev  
Re  
R**


	2. Sonny's still sad

Chapter 2: Freedom

**I'm so happy that people liked this story that I decided to post another chapter today! I would've posted this like 5 minutes after I posted the first chapter but I went to my friend's house right after I put the chapter up so I'm gonna stop talking so you can read this chapter! And by the way, this isn't a series of one-shots, this is a multi-chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yep, I own SWAC.**

**Tawni: LIES!**

**Me: I have to say, Tawni's right. I don't own SWAC, but I do own Chad. He's locked up in my room wishing he was a random right now.**

**Chad: You don't own me either! And I will never wish I was a random! (gags at the idea)**

**Me: Whatever. So, I don't own SWAC!**

SPOV

"So…" Chad said.

"So…" I mimicked.

"I gotta go to rehearsal, so cya later." Chad said, and then he walked away.

I really miss my dad. I think I'm gonna call Mom, ya know, see how she's doing since my dad's been dead for five years and all. I took out my cell phone and dialed my house number. Mom picked it up right away.

"Hello?" Mom said. It sounded like she was crying.

"Hey Mom, it's me. How you doing?" I said.

"I'm so upset. I really miss your dad." She said.

"Me too. I really want him to be here, well at home in our apartment, not here next to me while I'm on the phone" I said.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Bye." Mom said then she hanged up, not bothering to wait for me to say bye. I really miss Dad. He used to always like freedom though. He thought that the best privilege in life was freedom. I started crying because of how much I missed him.

CPOV

Okay, so I lied to Sonny. I didn't have to go to rehearsal, it was just starting to get a little awkward, so I just wanted to leave. But I never really left. I just stayed in the hallways of So Random! incase Sonny needed someone to comfort her. That's when I started hearing crying that sounded a lot like Sonny. So, being the great guy I am, I walked into her dressing room to find her crying really hard.

"Sonny!" I shouted. Way to be smooth, Chad. She looked up at me. She looked like she really needed someone to comfort her. That someone would be me.

"Y-y-yeah?" She said. She's so cute when she's stuttering. Stupid cute. Wait, it's not cute. Yes it is. No it's not. Yes it is. No it's not. Does it really matter? I went up to her and hugged her.

"It's okay, Sonny. Everything is going to be fine." I comforted her. She put her head in my chest and just let it all out. I started running my hand through her hair, that's what people do when they comfort other people, right? I mean, that's what Mackenzie did when Chloe was crying because of how much Penelope hated her in episode 54. So, if they put that in a script, it has to mean something, right?

"It's just that I miss him so much!" Sonny said. I looked at the time. Now I really got to get to rehearsal.

"Hey Sonny, as much as I would love to sit here and chat, I really gotta go back to rehearsal." I said. I really meant what I said.

"Okay, bye Chad." Sonny said. She didn't even question why I came here 5 minutes after rehearsal started.

"Bye" I said. I hugged her one last time and I went to rehearsal.

"Chad, where have you been? I've looked for you everywhere!" Marta said.

"Sorry, I've been doing more important things." I said. That's the best excuse you can come up with? I'm ashamed with myself!

"Whatever, let's get back to work" Marta said.

**Okay, it's still short, but that's because I have to go to bed once this is up. Sorry if the parts with Sonny and her mom getting upset about Mr. Munroe, who ever he is, didn't sound realistic, that type of thing has never happened to me before so I'm not sure how realistic it sounds. The story is kinda depressing right now, but it won't be like that forever, pinky swear.**

**Ipod touch: the chapter was awesome!**

**Ipod nano: It was okay.**

**Ipod shuffle: it stunk, no offense.**

**Pearpad: I wasn't going to review, but I saw this **

**R  
****Re  
****Rev  
****Revi  
Revie  
****Review  
****Revie  
****Revi  
****Rev  
****Re  
****R**


	3. Chad's afraid!

**A/N I don't like writing author's notes, especially in the beginning of a chapter, but people need to review for me to continue the story! My 5****th**** reviewer will get a shout out next chapter! And here's a shout out to my first two reviewers RomanticDudette and Littleprincess0721! I was going to do it last chapter but I forgot, sorry. I hope after this chapter more people will read this story which is part of the reason that I did this! And by the way, I might do a bunch of one-shots until people start reviewing again! So, I'm gonna end this author's note so you can read the next chapter! I've got to learn to be more patient with reviewers, I mean, I started this story yesterday! And in this story, Chad's hair is what it looked like in Falling for the Falls Part 1, before he cut it. So anyway, please review if you want me to continue the story! And if you read this whole author's note, than you get a virtual hug from CDC!**

**Chad: I don't wanna give random people hugs!**

**Me: They're not random people, they're my readers/reviewers!**

**Chad: Fine, but I'll only give them a hug if they watch Mackenzie Falls.**

**Me: I've watched Mackenzie Falls before.**

**Chad: (gives me a hug)**

**Me: (thinking) Eep! Chad Dylan Cooper is hugging me! (end of thought) What's the point of your show?**

**Chad: (let's go of me) I don't get it either.**

**Me: Anyway, while Chad is still here, let's do the disclaimer!**

**Chad: cdrocks98 doesn't own SWAC, only the plotline to this fan fiction.**

**Me: Thanks Chad! If you read the whole author's note (this is still the author's note) than I will make sure Chad hugs you!**

**Chad: What did I say cdrocks98?**

**Me: Let's start the chapter now! And before I forget, I'm going to start putting a song that goes with each chapter. This chapter's song is… **

The next day

CPOV

I woke up this morning and took a shower. Than, when I got out and got dressed, I checked my hair to make sure it was perfect. I'm afraid now. Because when I looked in the mirror, my hair was pink. PINK! I bet the randoms did this. I know they did. They must have done it last night, when I wasn't looking. I will get revenge! Revenge I tell you. I can't go to work like this! I decided to call Sonny and ask if she can help me with my hair problem. So I dialed her number and she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sonny said with a yawn.

"Hey Sonny, its Chad. Can you come over my house? I need help with something." I said.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." Sonny said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Sonny. Bye" I said and then I hung up. I started to eat breakfast. By the time I finished, she was here. I put a hat on and I opened the door. "Hey Sonny, come in." I said. She came in.

"What's with the hat, Chad?" Sonny said.

"I'll take it off if you promise not to laugh at me" I said. This is not a laughing matter! My hair is one of my top priorities!

"I promise" Sonny said. I took off my hat to reveal my pink hair.

SPOV

"I promise" I said. He took off his hat and I saw his hair pink.

_Flashback_

_To make me feel better about what happened with my dad being dead and all, I decided to prank Chad and switch his shampoo with pink hair dye. While he was sleeping, I climbed through his window and fell. Chad woke up._

"_Who's there?" Chad said. I hid under his bed so he won't find me. He got up and looked for the mysterious person a.k.a. me for a little bit and then he went back to bed. When I heard him start to snore, I came out from under his bed and went into his bathroom. I looked at the shampoo bottle "Chad Dylan Cooper Shampoo. Will make hair look as perfect as Chad Dylan Cooper's" Wow, how original, I thought. I poured the shampoo out of the container and poured the hair dye into the shampoo container. Mission accomplished, I thought. I climbed out of the window, this time not making any noise, and went back home._

_End of flashback_

"Um, Chad, I kinda did that." I said smiling.

"You WHAT?" Chad said. He looked furious.

"I only did it because I was trying to make myself feel better since yesterday was, you know." I said. When I said that, he calmed down.

"I guess if it helped you feel better, than you're forgiven." Chad said. I smiled.

"Thanks. Let me help you take out the pink dye. All you have to do is wash it and the dye will come out." I said.

"Oh." Chad said. We went into his bathroom.

"Chad, do you have extra shampoo? I kinda dumped it out of your shampoo bottle." I said.

"Yeah, I always have 5 extra bottles in case someone from your show does that." Chad said. He took out a bottle of his shampoo and gave it to me. "Can you kinda, wash my hair?" He said. Wait, he never lets anyone but himself touch his hair!

"I thought you were the only one allowed to touch your hair." I said.

"Well, you're the one who put the hair dye in my shampoo bottle, you should be the one who washes it out." He said. "But be careful. I would die if you hurt my babies." Chad said, touching his hair. I giggled.

"Of course I won't hurt 'your babies.'" I said putting air quotes on your babies. I started to wash his hair. "I feel special; I'm washing your hair." I said, giggling.

"You should, I don't even let my mom touch my hair and you're washing it." Chad said. When I finished washing the dye out of his hair, he immediately looked in the mirror to make sure his hair was blonde again. "Don't do that ever again." Chad said seriously. I laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said.

**There's the chapter! I'm not going to put a new chapter up until I get 5 more reviews!**


	4. The true love quiz

**Let me hear you say heeeey! Hey you guys are awesome! Last night I put the last chapter up at like 9:00 and 2 ½ hours later, I get 5 reviews? That's awesome guys! I didn't expect that! Shoutouts:**

**Superfan36: Chad, go give her a hug!**

**Chad: I'm on it! (gives Superfan36 a hug)**

**Minilikescoffee: lol I also have a shuffle but its white not pink and why a little baby? But I love the bitch-slap lol and you're my fifth reviewer for the whole story so you get a virtual cookie!**

**Butterfify: I thought about it and it is demented lol**

**Littleprincess0721: you're welcome and there will be more channy it's just the beginning of the story and this is for a contest that has to have 100 chapters so yeah**

**Disclaimer Time!**

**Me: It's too upsetting for me to say the disclaimer so Chad will say it for me!**

**Chad: I don't wanna do it!**

**Me: Well, if you don't do it, than I get to do a "fine good" fight with you!**

**Chad: Fine.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Chad: Good!**

**Me: Good!**

**Chad: So we're good?**

**Me: Oh we're so good! I don't own SWAC!**

SPOV

"Good." Chad said. Not again!

"Good." I said.

"Fine!" Chad said.

"Fine!" I said.

"Good!" Chad said.

"Good!" I said.

"So are we good?" Chad said

"Oh, we're so good!" I said. I looked at my watch. "Chad! We have to get to work! We'll be late if we don't leave right now!"

"Do you need a ride?" Chad said. I thought he didn't let anyone from So Random! sit in his car, let alone go to work in it!

"I thought I wasn't allowed to." I said.

"Well, you're gonna be late if you don't so I thought I would be nice for once and offer a ride in my car. It's probably never gonna happen again so I suggest that you come." Chad said.

"I guess I will come then." I said, smiling. What? I can't help it! I'm the only one from So Random! that's gonna go to work in Chad's car! Everyone wants to do that, and not just because he's Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Good." Chad said. Are we really doing this again?

"Good." I said smiling. I'm not really sure why I'm smiling though. Maybe it's because we're not actually fighting, we're just talking.

"Fine." Chad said.

"Fine." I said.

"Good." Chad said.

"Good." I said.

"So are we good?" Chad asked.

"We won't be if we don't leave right now!" I said. What, I had to change it up a little bit! Chad looked confused that I didn't end it saying, 'oh we're so good!' but he's not gonna want to know what will happen if we're late!

"C'mon, Sonny, let's go." Chad said. And after checking that his hair was perfect, he took my hand and brang me to his car. I'm not sure if I should ignore the sparks I felt when our hands touched. He opened up my door and I muttered a quick thank you and got in. He closed the door and got in the car and started driving. "So, what have you been up to lately?" Chad asked.

"Why do you care?" I said.

"I don't know, let's give it a try." Chad said. I giggled.

"Well, I've been rehearsing so much lately, I don't get a chance to just hang out, ya know? I wish someone could just talk Marshall into giving us a break." I said.

"I know you usually don't work this much, is Mr. Condor watching the show live this week or something?" Chad asked.

"Again, why do you care?" I asked.

"Well, if you're working a lot, I can't annoy you, can I?" Chad asked. I smiled, why do I keep smiling?

"I guess you can't. And Mr. Condor's not watching this week, but Zac Efron is. He might guest star next week but he wants to make sure this is the show he wants to guest star on." I said. He looked mad when I said Zac Efron, but can I blame him? Chad hates Zac Efron!

CPOV

When I heard what Sonny said about he who shall not be named, I decided I would have to make sure that this is the last show he wants to guest star on. Oh! A plan is forming! I make sure that So Random! doesn't have a good show, but not too bad, I don't want them losing the little viewers they have, but enough so that he who shall not be named won't want to guest star. Maybe a sketch that makes fun of either one of his movies, his girlfriend Vanessa, or himself! And when he says he doesn't want to guest star, I'll offer to guest star! And Sonny will love me and we'll get married and- wait, ignore the last sentence I said. That's not what I want to happen, right? Right! We got to Condor Studios with minutes to spare so I got out of my convertible, opened up Sonny's door who muttered a thank you, closed her door, and we ran into the studios together. When I got to my dressing room, I saw a note on my door. It said, "Find your true love in the studio! Just go to this website and fill out the quiz!" I decided to do it, just to see who they would match me with, and they matched me with…Sonny? Yeah right. Sonny's not my true love, right? Right!

SPOV

When I got to my dressing room, I saw a note that said, "Find your true love in the studio! Just go to this website and fill out the quiz!" I filled out the quiz out of curiosity and it matched me with…Chad? Yeah right. Chad's not my true love, right? Right!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


	5. Sonny and Chad are going on a date?

**Hey! I just watched Chad Without a Chance on Disney on Demand and it was so funny! Lol I loved the ending! Can't wait for the next episode, My Two Chads, to come on. I was going to wait until I got 15 reviews but I realized that's not gonna happen so I decided to just post the next chapter up now! I have no idea where I'm going with this story it's barely even a story more like one shots lol! WARNING: In the disclaimer, there is a little bit of a spoiler. Shoutouts:**

**Minilikescoffee: I will have fun with that, lol. You're my 10****th**** reviewer so you get another virtual cookie!**

**Butterfify: Don't worry, they will!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Sonny?**

**Sonny: Yeah?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Sonny: I don't know, I don't have a lot of time since I have to help Tawni break up with guys, Nico get a girl, Grady and his special 'talk time', and Zora with her martial arts, so- (A/N that was the spoiler)**

**Me: I'll tell the reviewers what you did in Chad Without a Chance!**

**Sonny: cdrocks98 doesn't own SWAC, but she does own the computer she's typing this story on and the plot of the story.**

SPOV

After taking that quiz, it said to check my e-mail. I did and it said that I have to go on a date with whoever I got picked with tonight otherwise I'm fired, which in this case, is Chad. So tonight, I'm stuck with going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper. Wahoo. I might as well tell Chad. I went to Chad's dressing room to see him on his 'Chadtop'. "Chad." I said. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Sonny." He said. "I'm assuming you heard about our date tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"Only because I have to go, but please don't call it a date." I said. I can't stand the words 'Chad Dylan Cooper' and 'date' in the same sentence.

"Then what do you want to call it?" Chad asked.

"Let's call it, a hangout." I said. Hangout. Much better.

"Whatever keeps you sane, Munroe." Chad said. I rolled my eyes. Chad can be so immature sometimes. I have to admit, it's cute when he's like that. But not too cute. No, only a little cute.

"So where are you taking me tonight, Cooper?" I asked. What, I need to know.

"It's a surprise, so don't dress too fancy, Munroe." Chad said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now." I said. I don't think I could stand here talking to Chad about our da- hangout any longer.

"Why, you need to go get something new to make sure you look good for our date?" Chad smirked.

"No, and I refuse to call it a d-a-t-e." I said, spelling out date.

"Huh? What's a d-a-t-e?" Chad said. I rolled my eyes. He's so dumb.

"That's how you spell date." I said, talking to him like a kindergartener. "I'm going now."

"So you can go invade Blondie's stuff to see if she has anything for out da- excuse me, hangout?" Chad smirked. He was right, but I'm not admitting that.

"Of course not!" I said without using my high voice. I'm getting better at this lying thing. I went in my dressing room, figuring Tawni should know I'm being forced to go out with Chad. I walked in to see her on my laptop. "Tawni, what are you doing on my laptop?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"I'm taking the quiz to see who my true love in the studio is. The results are in! My match is…" Tawni looked happy when she saw her result. "A tween gladiator named David!" Man, she gets someone hot and I'm stuck with Chip Drama Pants.

"Good for you, I'm stuck with Chad." I said. She smiled.

"You know you like him." Tawni said. What? No I don't!

"No I don't!" I said using my high voice. Awesome. Tawni smirked.

"Told you." Tawni said. I can't admit it to myself that I like Chad! Wait, I just did! I just admitted to myself that I liked Chad. I have to keep saying that. I like Chad. I like Chad. I like Chad. I like Chad.

"Fine, I like Chad. Happy?" I said. "I thought I was the only one who could resist his charm, but I didn't. I fell for him, and I fell hard. Too bad he doesn't like me back." I said sad. Tawni looked shocked that I said that.

"Girl, he also fell for you, and he fell hard, harder than you. Man, love made you blind!" Tawni said. Huh? Love?

"Who said anything about love?" I said. "I just admitted that I like Chad, and you say that love made me blind? I'm not in love with him." I said.

"Fine, I believe that, but only because when you said it, your voice wasn't high." Tawni said. "But you have to let me help you get ready. No offense, but you don't have anything good for your date!" Tawni said. I didn't mind anyone saying that it was a date now.

"And that's why I came to you instead of going to the mall!" I said.

CPOV

When Sonny left my dressing room, I went to the cafeteria, taking the long way through So Random!. When I passed by Sonny and Blondie's dressing room, I heard Sonny say, "Good for you, I'm stuck with Chad." I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You know you like him." Blondie said. She does? Not that I care, but she does?

"No I don't!" Sonny said using her high voice. So she doesn't like me?

"Told you." Blondie said.

"Fine, I like Chad. Happy?" Sonny said. So she does like me! She likes me! Why am I so excited? "I thought I was the only one who could resist his charm, but I didn't. I fell for him, and I fell hard. Too bad he doesn't like me back." What! NO! I do like you! Wait, no I don't. Yes you do. No I don't. Yes you do. Fine. Fine. Good. Go- I'm not starting this with myself. Good, because that my thing with Sonny.

"Girl, he also fell for you, and he fell hard, harder than you. Man, love made you blind!" Tawni said. Did I make it that obvious?

"Who said anything about love?" Sonny asked. "I just admitted that I like Chad, and you say that love made me blind? I'm not in love with him." Well, I'm not in love with you either, Sonshine. Sonshine. That's a good nickname for her. But that's only my nickname for her, no one else's.

"Fine, I believe that, but only because when you said it, your voice wasn't high." Blondie said. "But you have to let me help you get ready. No offense, but you don't have anything good for your date!" So Blondie's allowed to call it a date but I'm not?

"And that's why I came to you instead of going to the mall!" Sonny said. I decided to leave now since I'm not a pervert. I walked into the cafeteria happy. I got a fro yo and sat down. I thought about what she said. She likes me. Sonny Munroe likes Chad Dylan Cooper. And she thinks I hate her. I think I'm going to have to do something real special tonight. Tonight. The date is tonight. Wow. I need to do something special for her, that doesn't exactly tell her that I like her, but gives her hints that I do.  
_

**This chapter was supposed to do with night, but the closet thing to night was when I kept writing tonight over and over again, lol. Sonny and Chad finally admitted that they liked each other! Well, not in person, but to themselves, and Sonny admitted it to Tawni. Do you see that review button down there? It's really sad because only two people reviewed for chapter 4. Make it happy and review!**

**R  
RE  
****REV  
****REVI  
****REVIE  
****REVIEW  
****REVIE  
****REVI  
****REV  
****RE  
****R**


	6. Broken bones and broken hearts

**Hey! I know I said this is for a contest, but I decided to get out of it because I just can't think of ideas for the themes. If you're lucky, you might get two chadpters today! You might not because I have a lot of homework. So, only if I can get all that done (and hopefully soon) I will put two chadpters! By the end of today, I want 20 reviews! Can you pretty pretty pretty pretty please with Chad on top?**

**Chad: Why am I on top?**

**Me: Because I said so! Now stop interrupting my author's notes!**

**Sorry about Chad. You know how he can get, thinking he's the greatest actor of our generation and all.**

**Chad: That's because I am!**

**Me: I said stop interrupting my author's notes!**

**Sorry again. Shoutouts:**

**Butterfify: lol to your review! **

**Littleprincess0721: I know! I especially love the ending with Sonny, Tawni, and Chad lol lol lol**

**minilikescoffee: Glad you liked it!**

**And a special shout out to: minilikescoffee! She's reviewed to every chadpter so far! I'm going to do a special shout out like this every 5 chadpters. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: One of my teachers are going to do the disclaimer because it's too upsetting for me to do it. Everyone, please welcome, Mr. Bradley!**

**Mr. Bradley: Hi, Ch-**

**Me: Can you not say my name out loud? This is the internet. You can just say Demi-fan-forever. (yes, that's what I changed my name to)**

**Mr. Bradley: Okay, hi Demi-fan-forever!**

**Me: Hi Mr. Bradley! Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Mr. Bradley: Of course, anything for my favorite student! (lol I wish he barely knows me so I'm not his favorite…..yet) Demi-fan-forever doesn't own SWAC, only the plotline to the story! Now Demi-fan-forever, I have a question for you. Did you do the English assignment yet?**

**Me: Well you see, (runs away from him)  
_**

SPOV

I was trying on like, a thousand outfits for my date with Chad tonight. I know that I don't have to like him (even though I do) and I could look like a total slob if I wanted (which I don't), but if this date goes well, then Chad and I might start dating, I mean, you never know. We probably won't, because no matter what Tawni says, I know that Chad doesn't like me. I came out of the dressing room thingy wear we change wearing a pink dress with a jean jacket and white shoes (like what Demi wore on Good Morning America) "What do you think of this one Tawn?" I said. Tawni looks up for a second.

"No." Tawni said. I groaned. "That's what you said to the last 20 things I tried on!" I said. I went to go change. "That's because what you've been trying on stinks, no offense." Tawni said. I came out wearing a floral dress with a black leather jacket and black shoes. (link on my profile)

"What about this one?" I asked. Tawni looked up and gasped. "It's perfect! Dare I say it, but you look prettier than me! And that's a lot coming from me!" Tawni said. Whoa, I must have really looked good for Tawni to compliment me. "Really?" I asked. This might be the dress!

"Um, if I didn't mean it, would I have said you looked prettier than _me_? Tawni asked, putting emphasis on the me. Wow, I must really look good than! "You have a point." I said. My phone rings, rather moos. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Sonny. It's Chad." Chad said.

"Hey Chad." I said.

"Listen, I need to change our hangout to tomorrow, I just got a call from my mom, and she said that I have to leave Condor Studios right away, my sister broke her foot. So can we change it to tomorrow, around 1?" Chad said. I frowned. I was so excited to go tonight.

"Sure, cya then. I hope your sister feels better. And you can call it a date instead of a hangout" I said. I tried to hide that I was upset, but he caught on fast.

"Sonny, I know you're upset, and if it makes you feel better, I do too. I really wanted to do it tonight." I smiled at that. "And I'll make sure tomorrow will be awesome." Chad said.

"Okay, bye." I said, feeling a little better.

"Bye." He said and he hung up.

"Sonny, what happened on the phone?" Tawni said.

"Well let's just say, I'm not going anywhere tonight." I said. "His sister broke her foot."

"He has a sister?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, she's 12." I said.

CPOV

Out of all nights, Lauren (his younger sister's name) has to go and break her foot. I drove to the hospital, got Lauren her favorite flowers, sunflowers (why do they have to remind me so much of Sonny?) and went inside all under 5 minutes. I went to the lady at the front desk. "What room is Lauren Cooper in?" I asked. "Room 210." The lady said in a dull voice, not looking up. I muttered a thanks and I got to room 210 in 5 minutes. I saw Mom and Lauren in the room. I walked in. "Hey Mom, Lauren." I put the flowers down. "How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy Chad, what do you think?" Lauren said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. I needed to tell Lauren something, but Mom has to get out first! That's when the doctor came in. "Mrs. Cooper, can I speak to you outside in the hall for a minute?" he asked. Wow. Perfect timing. "Of course." Mom said. They walked out into the hallway.

"Hey, Lauren, what would you say if I told you that Sonny and I were supposed to go on a date?" I asked her. Yes, I go to my little sister for advice on Sonny. That's what Sonny does to me. "I would say, either finally, you've manned up, or why supposed to go on a date?" Lauren asked.

"Because I was supposed to go on a date with her tonight, but I'm with you. Here. In a hospital. Because of your broken foot." I said. Lauren frowned. "I ruined your first date with Sonny?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I had to reschedule for tomorrow." I said sadly. What Sonny does to me. "I'm going to help you plan your date. The doctor said I can go home tonight, so later, we'll plan it when Mom and Dad are doing who knows what." Lauren said.

"Then why did I get you flowers?" I asked. Lauren shrugged her shoulders "Because even though you have a bad boy rep, you're still an awesome brother." She said. Mom and the doctor walked back in. "Lauren, you may go home once you get changed." The doctor said. I walked out of the room so Lauren could get dressed and once she was, Mom got in her car and I brang Lauren in my car. "Lauren, you might want to start thinking of ideas for my date tomorrow." I said.

"Well, describe Sonny to me, and I'll think of something." She said.

"Okay, Sonny is a very sunny person, she's always trying to make everyone else happy, and she just so bright and she has an amazing smile, she brightens up a room, and everything else that's great in the world." I said while smiling. Lauren looked at me, stunned. "Chad, I've never seen you like this about girl. She must really be something." Lauren said. Well what do you expect, I really like her and I want this date to be perfect. "Can you just help me?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as you help me out of the car." She said. I didn't realize we were home until she said that. "Deal." I said.  
_

**Yay! The chadpter's finally done! I've been working on it for two or three days so I'm happy I finished it! The next chadpter will be up either later today or tomorrow. It's harder to update stories during the week but because I finish homework pretty quickly, I might get to update a little bit during the week, but not everyday. **

**Garry and Larry 2**

**Grady: I'm Garry.**

**Nico: And I'm Larry.**

**Grady: You know what I find weird?**

**Nico: What?**

**Grady: When people don't review other people's fan fictions!**

**Nico: I know! I mean, they work so hard on it, and they don't even get a simple review?**

**Grady: I mean, how are the author's of the stories supposed to know if the stories are any good?**

**Hope you liked that little sketch telling you to REVIEW! I mean, a REVIEW would be nice, but more than 5 REVIEWS would be even better. So, please REVIEW!**

**R  
****RE  
****REV  
****REVI  
****REVIE  
****REVIEW  
****REVIE  
****REVI  
****REV  
****RE  
****R**


	7. Coffee, Concerts, and Channy's date

**What's up everybody? I've been super busy lately, how about you? No? Okay. I still have some homework but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. So, here's the next chadpter! I was going to put some if this in the last chadpter but then it would be too long. Last night I was so bored that I looked for Mack Falls. I didn't find it lol. Shoutouts:**

**Teddy Bear333: Yeah it was I couldn't think of a way to tell people to review so I put that lol. You're my 15****th**** reviewer so you get a virtual cookie!**

**southernchristingirl: Glad you thought so!**

**Ronaay: lol**

**actinglover: Thanks!**

**Butterfify: lol**

**minilikescoffee: You're welcome! You're my 20****th**** reviewer so you get 2 virtual cookies!**

**Littleprincess0721: Don't worry there will be **

**Disclaimer Time!**

**Me: (crying)**

**Sonny: What's wrong, Demi-fan-forever?**

**Me: I just found out that I don't own SWAC!**

**Sonny: It's okay. You can own Chad! Or at least, a life-sized poster of him!**

**Me: Yay! Thanks, Sonny! No wonder Chad said that- wait, I'm not supposed to tell you.**

**Sonny: What did he say? Please tell me!**

**Me: I can't! Here's the story!**

CPOV

I walked out of the car and helped her up. I gave the crutches to her and we both walked inside. "Can you help me upstairs too? I don't think you want Mom to hear what we're talking about, do you?" Lauren asked.

"How did you get so smart?" I asked. I carried her upstairs bridal style and laid her down on her bed. I put a pillow under her broken foot and got her a clipboard and a piece of paper to write everything down. "Okay, you got any ideas?" I asked.

"Nope!" She said. What? "What?" I said. "You're Lauren Taylor Cooper, you always have ideas!" "Well not now! I'm only 12, remember? I don't have experience with this type of thing! And since when does Chad Dylan Cooper need help with this kind of stuff?" Lauren asked. She has a point. "You're right! I never get nervous with girls, why should Sonny be any different?" I said.

"That's the spirit, bro! Now I want you to go straight into your room and plan this date! Lauren said. "Dinner's ready!" Mom said. "Right after we eat dinner and you help me back up here!" Lauren said. What was the point of bringing her upstairs then? "Because I didn't know we were eating so soon." Lauren said. How did she know what I was thinking? "Your eyes say everything, Chad. Now help me downstairs for dinner!" Lauren instructed. I brang her downstairs and we ate dinner. When we were done, Lauren decided to stay in the living room so I went upstairs in my room to plan my date with Sonny. This is going to be her best date ever! The only thing is, I don't have any ideas! I went on Google and typed in, 'How to plan the perfect date' and clicked on the first link. I already did step 1, which is asking her out, so I went to step 2.

_Plan first dates to be able to talk and get to know each other for a brief time in a nonthreatening __environment__. A rock concert is exciting, but too loud; dinner at an overly romantic restaurant can be too intense. Coffee? Good idea. Pick something that lets either of you easily slip away from an awkward first date._

Perfect! I can take her to Starbucks! But a coffee date isn't good enough. Maybe I could bring her somewhere else. I read step 3.

_Get tickets to a __theater__ opening, a concert or a ball game. Make sure it's something your date will enjoy. Then, call well in advance of your planned meeting, and say that you might be able to get tickets for a big event. Ask your date if he or she would be interested. If the response is anything less than wholehearted enthusiasm, sell the tickets to your brother-in-law._

The other day, she was saying how much she loves Paramore. I'll take her to a Paramore concert! She'll totally want to go out with me. I decided to read the last step, incase it had something else I could use.

_Be decisive. If your first idea bombs, think of something else and remember that sitting and talking in a great environment is the whole idea. Acting beleaguered will get you nowhere fast. Your attitude is far more important than the activity._

Okay, that was pretty much useless information. So, I'll take her to Starbucks than I'll bring her to a Paramore concert. She'll love me forever! Now I just have to go get Paramore tickets. I called Hayley Williams (she's one of my exes, but I decided to stay friends with her) and asked for tickets to tomorrow's concert. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey Hayley! It's Chad." I said.

"I'm not interested in making 'Chayley' happen, Chad." Hayley said. I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to, either. I need 2 tickets for tomorrow's concert." I said. "Who are you playing this time, Chad?" Hayley said. Why do I always have to play somebody? "I'm not playing anyone, Hayley, and it's Sonny Munroe." Apparently, Lauren came upstairs somehow and overheard that part. "Hayley? As in Hayley Williams from Paramore? I love Paramore! Especially 'Brick by Brick'! Can you get me tickets to see them? Please?" Lauren said.

"Lauren, they're for Sonny and my date tomorrow! I'll get you tickets to another concert!" I whispered so Hayley wouldn't here. After I said that, Lauren left. "Sorry about that, Hayley." I said.

"It's cool, Chad. I can't believe you're playing Sonny Munroe, America's Sweetheart!" Hayley said. Why does she keep saying that? "I'm not playing her, Hayley. This is real! Real feelings for Sonny!" I said. When I said that, Hayley said she'd come over and bring me two tickets and give Lauren an autograph, since her foot is broken and all. I hung up the phone and I told Lauren that if the doorbell rang, to get the door. We both went downstairs and the doorbell rang. When Lauren answered it, she nearly screamed. "No way! Hayley Williams!" She said. She hugged Hayley so tight, I don't think Hayley could breathe. When Lauren let Hayley go, she signed Lauren's cast and went up to me. "Here are your tickets for your date, and here are tickets to a different show to bring Lauren to." Hayley said, handing me the tickets.

"No way, I'm going to a Paramore concert? No way, no way, no way! Wait, I can't go to a concert or something like that until I don't need crutches anymore." Lauren said, frowning. Then she smiled. "Hayley Williams knows my name! She knows my name!" And with that, she walked out of the living room as fast as she could on crutches. Hayley giggled. "I gotta go, I have a meeting with my agent at 7:00 and I can't be sleeping, so bye." Hayley said. She walked out the door. I can't wait to see the look on Sonny's face when she sees that we're going to a Paramore concert! I hope she doesn't dress too fancy, we're going to get coffee and see Paramore. I'll call her and make sure she dresses pretty casual. Then the phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Chad! Is Lauren alright? How's her foot?" a familiar voice said. I knew it was Sonny right away. "Lauren's fine, Sonny. I was just about to call you about our date tomorrow." I said. I can tell that she's smiling right now. "Sure, what's up? Please don't say you're canceling on me again!" Sonny said. I chuckled. "I'm not canceling. I wanted to make sure you dressed pretty casual since we're not going out to dinner to a fancy restaurant or something like that." I said.

"Okay, pick me up at my apartment. **(A/N right now it's Friday in the story)" **She said. I smiled. "Sure, see you then. Bye." I said, and hung up the phone. She's going to be so happy!

**So what did you guys think? If you like it, review. If you think it stunk, review. If you think the cat with rabies is going to bite you, review. If you think school is a waste of time, review. If you think that Justin Bieber should go back to Canada, review. If you think Justin Bieber is the best thing that's ever happened, review. The point is, review! Review! Review!**


	8. Another Broken Heart?

**Let me hear you say heeeey! I think I can hear you! Wait, no, that's just Chad saying the same thing on SWAC. I just watched the new episode of SWAC, My Two Chads, on Disney Channel on Demand, and it was filled with Channy! I love the ending! I'm going to start recommending some stories, someone else did it, I forgot who, and I liked the idea so I'm going to do it. Most of these stories aren't finished, but they seem really good so far. **

**Your Happiness is Everything by Zaphyra**

**Sonny with the Falls in Hawaii by smrtcookies**

**You are the Only One by Peacex3Believe**

**Camp Sonny and Chad by ZoeZora**

**Channy Ways of Life by SonnyChadFan**

**I don't think any of those stories are finished yet, I'll name some more stories in the next chadpter, but just so you know, all of these stories are on my Favorite Stories so you could just look their for the stories I recommend. Shout outs: **

**southernchristiangirl: Glad you liked it!**

**Butterfify: Cool!**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721: I love your penname!**

**Teddy Bear333: Thanks! You're my 25****th**** reviewer so you get 2 virtual cookies!**

**minilikescoffee: Never do that face again and I so agree with what you said about bustin jieber (That's what Nick Jonas calls him!)**

**Disclaimer Time!**

**Spongebob: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I- what's wrong Demi-fan-forever?**

**Me: Squidward just said that he owns SWAC, not me!**

**Spongebob: No way! If it helps, you can own my show!**

**Director of Spongebob Squarepants: No you can't!**

**Spongebob: Sorry Demi-fan-forever!**

**So I don't own SWAC, and Squidward doesn't either!**

SPOV (the next day)

I'm getting ready for my date with Chad. I still can't believe it! I can't use the beautiful dress that I was going to wear because Chad said to dress casual. I decided that I only had 1 choice: to call Tawni. I might as well see how her date went with David, the tween gladiator. I called Tawni and she picked up on the first ring. "You're speaking to Tawni Hart, the prettiest girl of our generation!" Tawni said. She's starting to sound like Chad! "Hey Tawni, its Sonny!" I said.

"Hey girl, are you going on your date with Chad today?" Tawni asked. "Yeah, but first I want all the details for your date with David!" I said. "Who?" Tawni asked. "David? Who's David?" Did she forget she had a date with him? "You know, David, the tween gladiator?" I said.

"Oh, David." Tawni said. "He got in a car crash on the way to my house. He's in the hospital." I feel so bad for him! "Why aren't you at the hospital then?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't meet him yet, there is no reason why I have to be there. I mean, if it was someone like Nico who I really care about- did I just say that?" Tawni asked. "You did just say that! Oh my gosh Tawni! You like Nico?" I asked. I can't believe that Tawni wouldn't tell me that she has a crush on Nico! "No, I don't like Nico!" Tawni said in a high voice. Am I rubbing off on her? "Tawni, you're using a high voice, something I use when I'm in denial! You do like Nico! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I kinda just started liking Nico. Ok, let's stop talking about me and talk about what you're wearing to your date with Chad!" Tawni said. "I'm gonna give you a Tawni makeover!" Tawni said. "I'll be there faster than you can say Channy!" "What's a Channy? Tawni? Hello?" I said. "Channy is you and Chad's couple name!" I heard Tawni say, but it didn't sound like she was saying it on the phone. "Tawni? You're already here?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? So, what are you thinking of wearing now?" Tawni asked. "The dress that you tried on yesterday?" "No, Chad said to dress casual for the date." I said. Tawni pulled out a suitcase. "What's the suitcase for?" I asked.

"This suitcase has clothes in it." Tawni said pulling another suitcase in the room. "And this one has make-up." I opened the one with clothes and half of the clothes were pink. I grabbed a black t-shirt, a black and a copper-like colored vest, and light wash ripped jeans. I left the room so I could try it on. I walked back in my room wearing the outfit. When I walked in, I saw 2 more suitcases, one was probably filled with shoes and the other was probably filled with other accessories. Tawni gasped when she saw me.

"Wow that looks good on you, Sonny. Not even I can make those clothes look so good!" Tawni said. She opened up one suitcase that was filled with shoes and tossed a pair of black boots with buckles over to me. "Put those on." Tawni instructed. I put them on and they looked really good with the rest of the outfit. Tawni opened up another suitcase. This one was filled with accessories, like I guessed. She took out a few bracelets, a silver necklace, and a black hat with a bow on the side of it.

"Put these on." Tawni instructed and gave me the accessories. I put them on. "Perfect!" Tawni said. "Now it's time for you're nails and makeup!" She led me to a chair and opened up the suitcase with makeup and took out a few things. A ½ hour later, my eye shadow was done. It's a smoky black eye shadow and it looks really good. Another ½ hour later, she finished putting blush on me. It was a light pink, so light, it looks almost natural. Another ½ hour later, she finished my makeup. I had a light pink lip gloss on. We did my nails black, because any other color wouldn't look right with what I'm wearing. **(A/N what she's wearing is on my profile) **Tawni looked at the finished product.

"You look great, Sonny!" Tawni said. "When is Chad supposed to pick you up?" I checked my watch. "In five minutes." I said. The doorbell rang. "He's here! See you later, Tawni!" I said. I opened up the door. "Hey Ch- Nico?" I asked. Nico was standing at my door instead of Chad. "Yeah, I need help with a girl." Nico said. "Well, can it wait until I come back from my date with Chad?" I asked. "Yeah, sure-wait, you're going on a date with Chip Drama Pants?" Nico asked. "Yeah, I have to otherwise I'm fired." I said. Nico relaxed when I said that. But then I saw Chad in the background. "Chad! Wait!" I called him. But he was already running away, dropping the flowers that he brought me.

**Ohh! Cliffy! I know this chadpter is really short, but it seemed like the right moment to stop. Plus, I have to go get some stuff for my cousin's wedding in a few weeks and I still have homework to do (my math teacher gives us homework on the weekends, I really don't like her!) so I really don't have much free time right now! Do you see that review button over there? All it wants is for someone to press it, if you do, I will update a new chadpter sooner! So please press that button!**


	9. And a Broken Heart is Healed

**Hi everybody! Since the last chadpter was so short, and I really don't feel like doing homework, I'm going to give you 2 chadpters today! This will only happen on the weekends, so don't expect this during the week. Here are some recommended stories that are probably not finished:**

**MySpace Love by camera enthusiast**

**The Battles For Channy by BALLofSONSHINE**

**The Destination by easytosee101**

**Sonny with a Chance of Cookies by Sunneshine123**

**Chad Dylan Cooper's My New GFF by S3r3ndipity**

**I will probably keep doing this until the story ends, and I will only do this for my multi-chadpters. Shout outs:**

**Butterfify: I know I feel so evil for doing that :'(**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721: I feel bad :'( I still love your penname!**

**Jenny579: I know right? Thanks! You're my 30****th**** reviewer so you get 3 virtual cookies!**

**XxXBlondeBabeXxX: Thanks!**

**Lady-Apricotxx: Thanks!**

**Teddy Bear333: I know!**

**Disclaimer: I know I've said in the past that I don't own SWAC, but I was only saying that because I'm really a co-writer for SWAC and no one likes my ideas for the show so I put them here, on . Yeah right, I don't live anywhere near California, I live on the opposite side of the USA! The point is, I don't own SWAC!**

CPOV

I was about to go pick up Sonny for our date when I heard Rainy say "Yeah, sure-wait, you're going on a date with Chip Drama Pants?" And then I heard Sonny say, "Yeah, I have to otherwise I'm fired." As in, she doesn't want to go on the date with me. I let her see me drop the flowers I got her and I ran out of the building. I felt something wet on my cheek. Was that-tears? No, it can't be, CDC doesn't cry for girls. But then again, this isn't some ordinary girl. This is Sonny we're talking about. I heard Sonny say "Chad! Wait!", but I ignored her. I wasn't ready to face her yet. I thought she liked me, that's what she told Blondie and I know that out of all people, Sonny doesn't lie to anyone. I got into my car and I drove away to the studios, to Condor Studios, where everything happens. I drove into the parking lot and I got out of the car. I ran into my dressing room and just cried. I didn't realize I was being followed the whole way.

SPOV

I can't believe that Chad heard what I said about only going on the date with him because if I didn't, I would be fired! I said a quick bye to Nico and chased Chad. I saw him go into his car and mutter something about going to Condor Studios. I got into my car and followed him to Condor Studios, where he ran into his dressing room. Since he closed it when he ran in, I knocked on the door. When he opened it up, it looked like he was crying. I made Chad cry? I thought no one could make him cry! Chad glared at me when he opened the door, obviously mad at me.

"What do you want, Sonny?" Chad asked. I looked in his eyes, trying not to get lost in them, but trying to see how he felt. I must have hurt him, because all I could see in his eyes was hurt. I hugged him, not letting him pull away. "I'm so sorry, Chad. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, everybody at So Random! hates you, and I didn't want them mad at me. I'm so sorry, Chad." I said. After I said that, I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"No, I'm sorry. I over reacted, and I knew that the only reason we were going on a date is because of that quiz anyway, plus the threat of getting fired." Chad said. I pulled away and looked in his eyes, again trying not to get lost in them, to see if he was telling the truth. However, this time I didn't succeed in not getting lost in his eyes and all I could focus on was the sparkly blue pools I was staring into.

"Sonny?" Chad asked. He obviously didn't realize I was lost in his eyes. When he did, he asked me something that the only way to get the answer was to get me to get lost in his eyes. **(A/N was that confusing?) **"Sonny, do you like me? I mean really, really, like me?" Chad asked. "Yes." I whispered. He smiled. It looked like he was also lost in my eyes. I unconsciously leaned in, and he did the same. Before I knew it, we were kissing. I never thought this day would come. The day that I kissed Chad Dylan Cooper. I never thought it was possible for a guy, no a god, like him to kiss a girl like me.

CPOV

I'm finally doing it. I'm finally kissing Sonny Munroe. I never thought this day would come. The day that I kissed Sonny Munroe. I thought she hated me, until I heard her tell Blondie that she liked me. I never thought she would ever, in a million years, in a billion years, kiss me. I know that if none of this ever happened, hearing Sonny tell Nico that the only reason she was going on a date with me was because she had to otherwise she's be fired, then I wouldn't be kissing her. We would be at our date. Wait, I forgot, we still have to go to our date! I pulled away, unwillingly, to tell her.

"So, I was going to take you to get coffee and go to a concert, but-" Sonny interrupted me. "I hate coffee. And who were we going to see?" Sonny asked. "Um, I heard you loved Paramore so I was going to take you to one of their concerts." "I said I loved _to make fun of_ Paramore! I really love Taylor Swift!" Sonny said. **(A/N sorry Paramore fans!)** So where should we go for our date? Wait, I read something about taking her on a picnic! I can do that! "Sonny, I want you to go home, get changed into something a little more dressy, but not too dressy, and be ready for me to pick you up in 3 hours." I said. She agreed and drove home. I have a plan to give her the best date possible.

**Aww! So they both know that they like each other, but they aren't officially dating. Yet. Anyway, if you're lucky, you'll get one more chadpter today! But you have to review!**


	10. Who's a couple now?

**Hi everybody! How are you doing? How's the wife and kids? I totally stole that from Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez's vlogs on youtube Recommended stories:**

**As her Eyes Closed by BALLofSONSHINE**

**Unfortunate Chad by McLovingIt (yes this is one of the stories that got stolen by ChannyLover199922)**

**My Little Mariposa by BALLofSONSHINE**

**Buzz by BALLofSONSHINE**

**Stuck by angels.**

**Since most of the stories above are by BALLofSONSHINE, I think I'm going to dedicate this chadpter to her. I don't think she reads this story, lol. Yesterday, I was on this website, when I saw that the first page of stories had no stories that interested me since most of them were something about story stealers. So, I went to the first author's profile, which was BALLofSONSHINE, and I read some of her stories/oneshots. I know that the ones by her on this chadpter are oneshots, so if one day, you're bored, just go to BALLofSONSHINE's profile, and read her stories because they're amazing! If something like this happens again with a different author, that chadpter will be dedicated to them and will get a whole paragraph on why it's dedicated to them. Enough talk about this, let's get on to the shout outs! Shout outs:**

**Lady-Apricotxx: Hayley gave Chad's sister tickets already, Chad probably will give them to his sister anyway because she's such a big fan she'll want to keep the tickets.**

**IloveMEandonlyME: Yay! Happy times! You're my 35****th**** reviewer so you get 3 virtual cookies!**

**Butterfify: Isn't Taylor amazing?**

**JissyLuv13: I love Taylor! She's such an amazing singer!**

**MiiMyselfandTime: I know it's really mean to do that.**

**Jenny579: lol…You're my 40****th**** reviewer so you get 4 virtual cookies!**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks!**

**I think I'm going to stop doing a shout out like that every chadpter, I just don't know how to answer your reviews anymore! So you will get a shout out, but not like how I've been doing it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Because this chadpter is dedicated to BALLofSONSHINE, she will do the disclaimer!**

**BALLofSONSHINE: Demi-fan-forever doesn't own SWAC, but she owns the story and plot. She doesn't own SWAC because I do.**

**Me: BALLofSONSHINE!**

**BALLofSONSHINE: Fine, I don't own SWAC either!**

SPOV

I was on my way driving home. I wonder where we're going on the date tonight. I hope Chad brings me somewhere really special! He doesn't even have to do that, it could be really sentimental. That would be the perfect date! When I walked into my room, I saw something I thought I would never see. I saw TAWNI and NICO on my bed, KISSING! I never thought those three words would ever be in the same sentence. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but its Tawni and Nico, and they're KISSING! I just had to.

"Um." I said, knowing that they will stop when I said that. And I was right. When they heard me, they immediately pulled away. "Hey, Sonny!" Tawni said. "I know it probably looks like we were kissing, but it's for a…sketch! Yeah, we have a sketch where we're kissing!" Tawni tried to cover it up, but it didn't work. She was using my high voice again. I'm rubbing off on her. The girl can act, but she can't lie to her friend.

"Yeah, right." I said. "Um, Nico, I don't mean to be rude, but I kinda need you to go." Nico kissed Tawni's cheek, waved to me, and left my apartment. I went up to Tawni. "So, you and Nico?" I asked, smiling. She smiled, blushing.

"Yeah." She said in a dreamy voice. "We're dating now." Tawni said. That's awesome! "Tawni, that means we both have boyfriends!" I said. Wait, technically, Chad didn't ask me to be his girlfriend; we're just going on a date tonight because of studio rules. Tawni raised an eyebrow.

"So, you and Chad?" Tawni asked me the same why I said it. Now it's my turn to blush. "Well, we're not official. But I think we will be soon." I said. Tawni clapped. "That means we have to make sure you look gorgeous for your date! Get changed into your original dress and wash your face, I'll redo your makeup." Tawni said. Great, another makeover Tawni style!

CPOV

When Sonny left, I walked to where we keep the props for the show and look for the ones for when Mackenzie takes Chloe on a picnic. I take the blanket and the basket; I would put the rest in at home. I asked my director if it was okay if I borrowed it, and he said yes. Then, I went home and cooked us chicken a la king and a chocolate cake for desert. After I cooked it, I threw some plates, the food, and sparkling apple cider, since we were too young to drink, in the basket. I put the basket in the car and got dressed. **(A/N picture on my profile) **This was going to be the best date Sonny was ever on!

**So did you like it? I know it's kinda short, but I don't have much time during the week, and because my laptop doesn't have Microsoft word, I have to use the family computer which my brother's always on! (sigh) I'll feel better about that, and getting this story stolen, if you review.**


	11. The Date Part 1

**YAY! I'm so happy because I just found out that I can update my stories on my laptop! I usually use Microsoft Word, but that's not on my laptop, so I'm using WordPad. I think this chadpter will be dedicated to...BUTTERFIFY! She's the one who told me about WordPad! (makes a pledge) 'I, Demi-fan-forever, promise to read all of the stories/one shots/two shots that the person who this chadpter is dedicated to wrote. I also promise that I will review every chadpter.' I know that last chadpter, I said that you had to meet certain requirements, but I decided to let them go. Now, here are the recommended stories!**

**43 Things a Girl Wishes her Boyfriend Knew by linkinparkgirl1989**

**Slip of the Tounge by BALLofSONSHINE**

**Z to A and A to Z by BALLofSONSHINE**

**I Still See Fireworks, Baby by BALLofSONSHINE**

**When Bieber Fever Hits Condor Studios by BALLofSONSHINE**

**Shout outs to veeheart914, Butterfify, and MiiMyselfandTime for reviewing the last chadpter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Butterfify!**

**Butterfify: Hey, Demi-fan-forever!**

**Me: Can you do me a favor and do the disclaimer for me?**

**Butterfify: Sure! Demi-fan-forever doesn't own SWAC, but I own the idea of Mackenzie Falls!**

**Me: Butterfify!**

**Butterfify: Fine, I don't own the idea either!**

CPOV

I got to Sonny's house, er, apartment, and I was about to knock on the door, but I was too nervous. What am I nervous about, I know Sonny likes me! But what happens if when they open up the door, it's one of her friends on So Random! How would I explain to them that I'm taking Sonny on a date? Wait, we're only going on the date because we took a test on the Condor Studio website! I knocked on the door and Blondie opened up.

"Blondie! I can explain-" I said. Then Blondie interupted me.

"First, my name's TAWNI, not BLONDIE! Second, I know about you're date with Sonny, that's all she can talk about!" Blondie said. Did she say the date is all Sonny could talk about? Then, Sonny walked up to us.

"Hey, Chad." Sonny said. She seemed kinda nervous. But she looked hot! **(A/N by now you should know what she looks like, so I'm not going describe it) **

"Uh..." I stuttered. CDC never stutters! But Chad will, just for Sonny. Sonny giggled.

"Come on, let's go." Sonny said. I smiled at her and intertwined our hands.

"You look gorgeous, Sonny." I said. She smiled at me. "Thanks. So, where are we going?" Sonny asked. I smiled. "Not telling, it's going to be a surprise." I said. She groaned. "Please?" Sonny asked using a puppy dog face. I chuckled. "Usually that would work, but not this time." I said. Sonny frowned. I chuckled again.

"Come on, get in the car." I said, opening the car door for her. She smiled. "Thanks." She said. I got in the car and started driving towards the beach, where we're having our picnic. I gave her a blindfold. Sonny looked at me. "Really Chad, really?" Sonny said, using my line.

"Yes, now put the blindfold on." I instructed. She did what I said. Sonny started guessing where I was taking her.

"A fancy restaurant?" She guessed. I shook my head. "No." I said. "A Taylor Swift concert?" She said. "No." I said. Sonny thought for a few minutes. "A movie?" She said. "No." I said. She groaned. "Where else could we possibly be going?" She asked.

"Well, you can take your blindfold off because we're here." I said. She took off her blindfold and...

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? It was okay? **

**Taylor Swift- awesome!**

**Paramore- it was okay**

**Justin Bieber- I hated it**

**Elvis Presley- I wasn't going to review but I saw this :)**

**And I'm giving you permission to go out and find me so you can kill me for this chadpter being so short! I'm sorry but it's like quarter to 6 here and I didn't start my homework and I have a lot so the second part of the date might be up tomorrow, if not, the next day.**


	12. The Date Part 2

**Hey people! What's up? I'm super bored right now! Well, I'm still doing homework and I wish I could be done with it! Can't I just snap my fingers and have the whole thing done? Because that's all I want right now! This chadpter will definitely have most of the date in it! This chadpter probably stinks, I have no ideas for the date! I think the date's gonna be 3 parts. Here are the recommended stories!**

**How are True Friends, Friends? by BALLofSONSHINE**

**Jealous? Pfft No Way by BALLofSONSHINE**

**Earth Hour by BALLofSONSHINE**

**Do Two Wrongs Make a Right? By BALLofSONSHINE**

**The TriDark Lover by BALLofSONSHINE**

**I know that all you people are probably sick of hearing, well seeing, all the stories that I have recommended in the last few chadpters have been by BALLofSONSHINE. That's because on my Ipod, I'm on BALLofSONSHINE's profile and she has like a thousand stories, and I love them all! But I'm almost done reading her stories, so don't worry, I'll stop soon. Shout outs go to Lady-Apricotxx, Channyluver08, Teddy Bear333, JissyLuv13, Butterfify, Jenny579, 8DoNt204GeT92, IloveMEandonlyMe0721, minilikescoffee, and Totallyrandom19 for reviewing! And special shout outs go to Lady-Apricotxx and Jenny579 for being my 45****th**** and 50****th**** reviewer! Lady-Apricotxx gets 4 virtual cookies and Jenny579 gets 1 virtual cake of any flavor! This chadpter is dedicated to…LADY-APRICOTXX! She's reviewed most of my chadpters, plus she's my 45****th**** reviewer! If she had any stories, I would read them but when I checked her profile, I saw that she is working on a story so I'll read that when it comes out!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Lady-Apricotxx? You know what to do?**

**Lady-Apricotxx: Duh! Demi-fan-forever doesn't own SWAC, but I own So Random!**

**Me: How come everyone is saying that they own something that they don't?**

**Lady-Apricotxx: I really thought I owned So Random! That's what my dad said!**

SPOV

When I took the blindfold off I was shocked. We're at the beach! But Chad didn't tell me we were going swimming. "Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said. "If we're at the beach, then how come you didn't tell me we're going swimming?" I asked. He just chuckled. What's so funny?

"Sonny, we're not going swimming. I set up a picnic for us. You can't see it from here because I put it close to the water, but not close enough to get wet. Perfect spot for watching the sunset." Chad said. Oh my gosh! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" I said. I hugged him, or side-hugged him, since we were still in the car. He side-hugged me back and got out of the car. He opened up my door. "Thank you." I said. I got out of the car, to be lifted of the ground by Chad.

"Chad! Let me down!" I whined. Chad chuckled. "Fine." He said. I smiled. I think we both know where this is going.

"Fine." I said.

"Good." He said.

"Good" I said.

"Fine." He said.

Fine. I said.

"So are we good?" Chad asked. "Oh, we're so good." I whispered in his ear. I smiled when I pulled away from his ear. He smiled too. He let me go and I started running away from him, where the picnic is set up, when I realized that I don't know where it's set up. So I ran back to the car to ask Chad where it is. Before I could ask, he answered the question.

"C'mon, follow me." Chad said. Instead of following him, I jumped on his back. He laughed. I thought I heard him mutter, "Why does she have to be so cute?" I giggled to myself, Tawni's fine with us going on a date, I'm sure the rest of my cast will be too. Then again, Nico and Grady did over react when we went on the fake date…Anyway, Chad was walking towards where he set up the picnic. We were at the blanket faster than you can say, well this sentence. Chad let me down from his back and I sat down on the blanket. I gestured to a spot right next to me where Chad could sit, and that's what he did. He began taking out plates and, is that, chicken a la king? How did Chad know that was my favorite?

"Because when you're eating, or should I say staring, at you're food, all you say is, 'I wish I had chicken a la king! It's my favorite!'" Chad said in a high voice, trying to imitate me. How did he know what I was thinking? "Because I can read minds." Chad said sarcastically. "Because you're easier to read than a picture book!" Chad said. I rolled my eyes and started eating my chicken. When I was about to say that I was thirsty, Chad took out some sparkling apple cider. He poured some in a glass and gave it to me. How did he know I was thirsty?

"Again, you're easier to read than a picture book." Chad said, and I rolled my eyes again. I took a sip of my sparkling apple cider. "This is really good!" I said. He smiled. "Glad you like it." He said. "Wait, are you talking about the drink or the chicken?" I rolled my eyes. "Both." I answered.

**I know, short, again, and probably stunk. I'm so sorry they've been short! But I'm tired and there's a thunderstorm going on right now, I can't concentrate well! Please review! You have no idea how happy reviews make me!**


	13. The Date Part 3

**Hello people of fanfiction! Sorry I didn't update this sooner but I have a good excuse! Kinda! :) 3 days ago, I was having a really bad day since I sprained my foot. My phone also started spazzing out and now I can't turn on my phone so I have to get a new one! Then 2 days ago, I had a school dance and i LOVE my school dances! Who doesn't? And yesterday my friends insisted on hanging out and that's always a whole day thing. So, I promised myself that today I would definitely update this story! Here are the recommended stories!**

**Oh My Chad by BALLofSONSHINE**

**Chaddy Bear by BALLofSONSHINE**

**4 5683 2423 by BALLofSONSHINE**

**Don't Forget by BALLofSONSHINE**

**Just One Mistake by BALLofSONSHINE**

**This chadpter is dedicated to...MINI! or MINILIKESCOFFEE! (i only wrote that incase you don't know who mini is) I think I already read and reviewed all of her stories, but if I didn't, please tell me Mini! I should've dedicated the first chadpter to her, since she reviews to every chadpter, so I'm sorry for that! I have a question for all you fanfictioners. Do you know who wrote the story "Vocabulary Lessons"? It was something like that. I read the story before I got a fanfiction so I couldn't favorite it! The first person who tells me gets the next chadpter dedicated to them! Unless I already dedicated a chadpter to them, then the second person. Shout outs go to...IloveMEandonlyME0721, Lady-Apricotxx (you're welcome), Jenny579, and RainbowConverse323! ****  
****  
Disclaimer:**

**Me: Mini? Would you do the honors of saying the disclaimer for me?**

**Mini: Of course! Demi-fan-forever doesn't own SWAC, but I own the idea of the show Pauly and Pals! Except for Hank, I didn't hire him.**

**Me: Mini!**

**Mini: And I didn't hire him because I don't own the idea!**

SPOV

I finished my chicken and I was about to see what else we have to eat when I saw the sun about to set. "Chad, look! The sun's about to set!" I said. After I said that, Chad brang me closer to the water, but not close enough to get wet. He put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. We just sat there, cuddling and watching the sun set. I was pretty sure I heard a camera flash behind us, but I ignored it, not wanting to ruin the moment. When we couldn't see the sun anymore, we went back to the basket. Chad pulled out some chocolate cake. I smiled.

"How did you know that chocolate's my favorite?" I asked. Was he stalking me?

"Because I wanted to make sure that the date went perfect so I asked Tawni." Chad admitted, looking down. Aww!

"Aww! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" I said. He looked up.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" He asked hopeful, not in his usual cocky way.

"Yeah." I said. The silence became too uncomfortable so I just had to break it.

"Let's eat!" I said, taking a huge bite of the cake and making a mess all over my mouth. Chad laughed and took a bite of his cake. When we finished eating the cake, Chad packed up all the stuff in the basket.

"I had a great time, Chad. We should do this again." I said. He looked up at me.

"I thought you only went on the date with me because you had to." Chad said.

"What? Chad, do you not remember the kiss from earlier before?" I asked him. I thought I made it clear to him that I liked him.

"No, I didn't forget, I just thought you kissed me because you felt bad that I liked you and you didn't." Chad said looking down.

"Chad, of course I like you. I really really _really _like you!" I said. His head shot up. He looked like he was at a loss of words.

"Uh...um..." He said. I giggled, he obviously wasn't expecting me to say that.

"You need a little help?" I asked. He just nodded. I walked up to him and kissed him. When I pulled away, he mumble something I couldn't hear then fainted.I giggled and helped him back up when he woke up.

"Chad, are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Then come on, let's go." I said, taking his hand. He grabbed the basket with everything in it and we went to his car. He opened up my door, starting to get his charm back, and I got in his car. He closed the door, put the basket in the trunk, and got in the car. He started driving towards my house, where Tawni's probably sitting on my bed eagerly waiting for my arrival to see how the date went. I didn't realize I fell asleep in the car until Chad woke me up.

"Sonny, we're here." Chad said. He got out of the car and opened up my door so I can get out. I got out and we walked together towards the elevator. We got in and punched my floor number, 4. We started going up a little but then we stopped. We waited for a while, but the elevator door wouldn't open. We were stuck in the elevator.

**Ooh! Cliffy! I feel bad because this is also another short chadpter but all that means is more chadpters! Yay! But you won't get those chadpters unless you review! This is how it works. 1. You review. 2. I get happy and make a new chadpter. 3. I update this story putting the new chadpter up and everyone is happy. Get it? Got it? Good. Now go review!**


	14. We're Not Stuck?

**Wow, you people review fast! I'm sorry I didn't post this chadpter sooner but I've had a lot of homework lately. Sometimes, it's annoying being in all honors classes. This weekend I'm probably not going to be able to update any of my stories because I'm going to my cousin's wedding out of state and we're staying there for the weekend. I don't think we get internet connection unless you have to pay fo it, so I'll probably update on Monday. Here are the recommended stories!**

**Five Weddings and a Wedding by DancingRaindrops**

**Vocabulary Lessons by DancingRaindrops**

**Sonny with a Chance of a Sleepover by channystemiluver4ever**

**Sonny's Perfect Guy by rayofsunny**

**No Toy gets Left Behind by mrpuppy**

**No more BALLofSONSHINE stories in the recommened stories list! I think that's because I already listed them all. :) This chadpter is dedicated to...JENNY579! I promised last chadpter that if you told me who wrote Vocabulary Lessons then you would get the next chadpter dedicated to you, and that's what she did! And I have an idea for a story (kinda) if you want it! I saw that you're having writer's block on your profile so you can have the story! Let's see where it goes! Shout outs go to Jenny579 (thanks again), DannySamLover20, Mini (love the part with Sterling lol), veeheart914, Butterfify, Teddy Bear333 Lovingit, Tmbookworm, xxxBONESxxx, and IloveMEandonlyME0721!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Jenny579!**

**Jenny579: No.**

**Me: No what?**

**Jenny579: No I won't do the disclaimer for you!**

**Me: Please?**

**Jenny579: Fine! Demi-fan-forever doesn't own SWAC, and I own Dakota Condor! How do you think she got so evil and obsessed with Chad?**

**Me: Jenny579!**

**Jenny579: What? I'm telling the truth!**

**Me: (whispers to everyone else in the room) No she's not!**

SPOV

I can't believe it! I just came back from the perfect date to just get stuck in an elevator! I hope Chad knows I'm claustrophobic!

"Um, Sonny, I need to ask you something if we don't get out of here alive." Chad said, being his dramatic self.

"Sonny Munroe, will you be my g-" Chad was saying when the elevator door opened. We were never stuck? We were never stuck!

"Yay! We're not stuck!" I yelled. I ran to my apartment, happy to not be in that small space again. Chad followed me, not as happily. In fact, he looked kinda sad. Maybe what he wanted to ask me was really important to him. Maybe he'll ask me again later.

CPOV

I was about to ask Sonny to be my girlfriend when the elevator door opened. Oh come on!

"Yay! We're not stuck!" Sonny yelled. She ran to her apartment, and I followed, not as happily. She must really not like being in small spaces.

**I feel so bad for writing a super-short chadpter but I really don't have the time right now, since I gotta go get my clarinet fixed and I have to go to the doctor, so I'll write another chadpter on Monday, maybe sooner if there's internet! Please review, my clarinet will feel better if you do! A happy clarinet makes a happy clarinet owner (me) and a happy clarinet owner who happens to write stories on fanfiction means more chadpters!**


	15. Friendaversery Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! I was going to post this chadpter yesterday but I was really busy so I couldn't. So, here are the recommended stories!**

**Sleepovers, Sleepwalking, Sleeptalking by Evann-luvs-Demi-and-Keke7892**

**Cooper VS Knight by XxSimplyAlicexX**

**The House by ilove2lol**

**Channy Squirming Through Three Incidents by Liggy-Jayne**

**I'm Back to Wisconsin with Them by WoozyinWonderland**

**This chadpter's dedicated to...IloveMEandonlyME0721! Finally, someone who understands my pain at school! Lol jk :) I'll read your stories soon. Shoutouts go to: Lady-Apricotxx, Teddy Bear333, IloveMEandonlyME0721, MiiMyselfandTime, Mini, and Jenny579!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: (crying)**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721: What's wrong AlwaysLiveLaughandLove? (Yeah I changed my name again someone used to have demi-fan-channy and it got annoying thinking it was me and then I see the channy)**

**Me: I can't find anyone to do the disclaimer for me!**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721: I'll do it! AlwaysLiveLaughandLove doesn't own SWAC, but I own the sketch HotE.M.T.! I'm the reason why they almost kissed! But the director said that they had to use the pig! I'm still mad at him for that!**

**Me: IloveMEandonlyME0721!**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721: Okay, the pig was my idea, not the director's!**

**Me: (rolls eyes)**

SPOV

"Bye, Chad. I had a great time tonight." I said. Chad still looked sad and it was getting me worried.

"Bye, Sonny. Me too." Chad said. He sounded sad too. I looked into hs eyes, trying hard not to get lost into them.

"Chad, are you okay?" I asked him. All I saw was hurt in his eyes.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Sonny." Chad said.

"Okay, bye, Chad." I said. I kissed his cheek before I went into my apartment. But before I closed the door, I saw him blush. I smiled. If he wasn't so sad right now, I would tease him about that. I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep with my dress on and everything.

CPOV

"Bye, Chad. I had a great time tonight." Sonny said. I was still upset about the whole thing that happened in the elevator before. I was so close to asking her to be my girlfriend!

"Bye, Sonny. Me too." I said. Sonny looked into my eyes. I almost got lost in them, but I saved myself before I could.

"Chad, are you okay?" Sonny asked me. I can't tell her why I'm upset! She'll think I'm a loser!

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Sonny." I said. I wasn't about to tell her that I'm upset because I didn't get to ask her to be my girlfriend!

"Okay, bye, Chad." Sonny said. She kissed my cheek before she went in her apartment. I felt my cheeks get red, I hope she didn't notice. I went back downstairs and got into my car. I drove to my house and got changed into my pajamas, or should I say my Mackenzie Falls boxers that I wear to go to bed every night. I have 10 pairs so I always have a clean pair the next day. **(A/N imagine Sterling Knight in boxers like that. Do you think he would look hot? lol) **I went to bed after saying good night to my parents. I know a lot of people don't do that, but I am a mama's boy, and I'm not about to change that fact because if I do, my mom has the power to ground me. Yes, even though I'm CDC, I still get grounded once in a while.

The next day...

TPOV (Tawni's POV i thought it would be interesting to go through a morning with Tawni Hart)

I woke up this morning at 5:30 AM. I know that's really early but it takes that long to get my clothes, hair, and makeup perfect. Today, I was wearing the same thing that I wore on the first day that I met Sonny Munroe, my best friend. Exact same clothes, same hair style, and makeup. It's been 1 year since me and Sonny really started hanging out all the time, going to the mall together, calling each other to talk for hours about pointless stuff, etc. I wonder if Sonny's doing the same thing. I checked myself once more in the mirror. Perfect. I look gorgeous, as always. I grabbed my gift for Sonny and went to the place where I became best friends with Sonny Munroe 1 year ago. Condor Studios.

SPOV

I woke up this morning remembering what day it is. The day that I started hanging out with Tawni Hart, the day I knew she cared about me, no matter how much she denies it. I wore the same thing that I wore on the day I met her. Same everything. I hope Tawni remembers too. I want to make this the best friendaversery ever! I even have a fungenda. I know she said that it was lame, but I filled it with stuff we love to do together, like go to the mall and gossip about celebrities like Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson **(A/N sorry if I spelled his last name wrong!)**, Sterling Knight, and Demi Lovato. I love Demi's music! Especially Trainwreck! It reminds me of a certain someone. Okay, I'm getting off topic. I grabbed Tawni's present for our friendaversery and went to Condor Studios.

**I feel like this chadpter is too short! I've been working on it for the past 2 days, and it's longer than the last chadpter, so I hope it's good enough for you guys to REVIEW! I felt like the story needed something, so I just added the friendaversery thing last minute. Hope you liked it! And btw, Mini, my clarinet does feel better, I got the screw that was missing in it. :) Everyone, you see that review button down there? It had 2 dreams last night. The first one was that I got 10 reviews in 5 hours, and the second one was that it was watching an episode of SWAC that was probably never made, Sonny and Chad were on motercycles together, I actually had that dream, but for a second I was Sonny, before she went on the motercylce, and I was holding Chad's hand at the moment and it felt so RIGHT! I'm going to stop talking so you can review!**


	16. Friendaversery Part 2

**Hello lovely readers! So today in school, I had a sub in Tech class, and she stole Chad's line! My friends were laughing about something really stupid and the sub's like, 'Really girls, really?' and I immediately thought of Chad. If Chad..or I guess Sterling Knight was there, then CDC (if he was real) would say 'Hey, that's my line!' but I don't think Sterling would care, lol. Another thing that happened today was in chorus, we were singing one of our songs for the winter concert and a line was 'kissing under the mistletoe' and I thought that if it was Christmas, I would make something like that for a one-shot. So beware for a Channy one-shot about mistletoes! I'm so weird, lol. Right now I'm licking a Ring Pop. And that was another random fact from me! Anyway, here are the recommended stories!**

**Glasses by imateddybearluver**

**Dumb Love by AbbielovesChanny**

**On the Bus by sonnywithachance1307**

**This is Our Song by channy321**

**Chatroom by PrettyLittleChannyLover2213**

**This chadpter is dedicated to...Channyluv4eva! I don't care if you stalk the story just don't stalk me :). Thanks! I'll be reading your stories if you have any right after I finish IloveMEandonlyME0721's stories. Shoutouts go to IloveMEandonlyME0721 (i know I did imagine it like 20 times lol), Channyluv4eva, and Mini!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (crying)**

**Channyluv4eva: What's wrong AlwaysLiveLaughandLove?**

**Me: Well, I have so much homework tonight, that I don't have time to do the disclaimer! And if I don't say the disclaimer, the story will get deleted! And...and...and-**

**Channyluv4eva: Don't worry sweetie, I'll do the disclaimer for you! AlwaysLiveLaughandLove doesn't own SWAC, and I own the episode "My Two Chads!"**

**Me: Channyluv4eva!**

**Channyluv4eva: Fine, I only own the part during the credits with the October 2nd thing!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) No she doesn't.**

SPOV

I got to the studios and I walked into Tawni and my dressing room. There was a note on my dresser. It said,

Hey girl! HAPPY FRIENDAVERSERY! I'll give you my present when I come back from asking Marshall if we could have a sketch about Tawni Town. It's a heck of a town! Happy Friendaversery!

From, Tawni xxx

I smiled when I read that. Same old Tawni. I sat down on Tawni's leopard print couch thing and waited for Tawni to come back. 5 minutes later, she did.

"TAWNI! HAPPY FRIENDAVERSERY!" I screamed. I hugged her and at first, Tawni acted like she did when I first hugged her, for the sake of memories, and then she hugged me back. I let go of her so we could exchange presents. Tawni opened hers up first. She gasped.

"You got me the pink bezazzled lip gloss case that I've been wanting? It must have cost a fortune!" Tawni said. I smiled.

"It did. I had to sell my acoustic guitar for it." I said. Tawni gave me her present for me and I opened it up. I gasped.

"The yellow acoustic guitar I've been wanting? Now that must have cost a fortune!" I said. She smiled.

"It did. I had to sell the bezzazled lip gloss case that Chad got me for taking away our prophouse." Tawni said, then she giggled. I giggled too. We sold something that was important to us just to get it back, but even better than before.

"It's as if we read the other's mind!" I said. She giggled.

"So, what did Marshall say about Tawni Town?" I asked her. Tawni smiled even bigger, if that's possible.

"He said yes! It's going to be the first sketch on this week's episode! Eep!" Tawni said. I was happy for her! This was the best friendaversery ever!

"Yay! I almost forgot, I have a fungenda planned for us!" I said excited. Tawni looked at me the same way she did when I told her I had one for Lucy and I.

"Let me see that. 4:00, mani-pedi's. Eww! We touch our own feet?" Tawni exclaimed.

"If I was with Lucy, we would do each other's. But we're going to the nail salon that we go to before we go to places like the Oh no you Din'ts! or the Tween Choice Awards." I said. Tawni kept on reading the list.

"5:15, watch a scary movie and eat hot wings." Tawni said. What? I didn't write that.

"Oh, that was the fungenda that I wrote for when Lucy came to Hollywood! This is our fungenda." I said, taking out the old one and giving her the new one. Tawni reread the mani-pedis and then continued after that.

"5:15, go to the mall with Chad and Nico so they can hold our bags. I like that one better!" Tawni said.

"Could you ask Nico to come? I forgot to ask the guys, at first they'll probably say no, but if we use the puppy dog face, they're bound to say yes." I said. Tawni just nodded.

"Great! I'll go ask Chad right now!" I said. I went over to the Mackenzie Falls set and I saw a scene that I was uncomfortable seeing. A kissing scene between Chad and Chastity. If it wasn't a set, than I would think that he was cheating on me. Wait, we're technically not going out, so he technically wouldn't be cheating. The director yelled cut, and right away, Chad got out of the kiss with Chastity and came over to me.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?" Chad said.

"Well, I was wondering if you could go to the mall with Tawni and I?" I asked him.

"What? No! I'm not going to the mall with you, know matter what you do!" Chad said. I gave him the puppy dog eyes, and I saw Chad starting to break down.

"Sure, I'll come." Chad said in a voice that you can only use while you're lost in someone's eyes. I smiled to myself.

"Thanks, Chad." I said. He started to lean in, and I did too, but before he could claim my lips his, I put my lips near his ear and whispered, "Let's save that for later. Bye." and I kissed his cheek before leaving. I could tell that Chad was charmed by me. It's really hard to charm Chad Dylan Cooper, usually he's the charmer, not the charmee.

**I would write more, but I didn't start my homework yet and I have a lot. I probably won't be able to post tomorrow, but maybe Friday, if not, Saturday. Please review! I only got 3 reviews last chadpter, and I'm close to 90 reviews, and after that's 100, and my 100th reviewer will get a part in this story! So please review! You never know, the person who might be in this story might be you!**


	17. Friendaversery Part 3

****

**Hey! I don't know about you, but where I live, I have no school because it's Columbus Day, so Happy Columbus Day! And for the first time ever, I have slept in! I know it's not that great, but I never sleep in, I'm always awake by 7 in the morning, and today I didn't, probably because I was so tired! Sorry I didn't post this chadpter sooner, I forgot that I was going to Lake George for the weekend so I couldn't post! I wish I brang my laptop, there was internet connection there! Oh well, it's too late for that! Because my dad got Disney on Demand, I saw the So Random! Halloween special! It was cool because it was like a So Random! episode, not a SWAC episode! For all you CDC lovers, Chad was barely in it. :( But the part he was in was really funny! At least, I think it is! In some parts of the episode, Demi's hair is black and in others, it's brown because they filmed the episode the week that Demi and Joe broke up! I remember being sick that day, so I found out a few hours after they broke up, when everybody else found out later! Maybe Channy could become real...lol probably not. But Sterling Sandmann (yes that's his middle name!) Knight said that Demi made him nervous so he might like Demi! Anywho, (I love that word!) let's go on to the recommended stories!**

**The Bandz That Bind Us by FanOfHistory**

**The Assignment by Sonny-Chad96**

**Misunderstanding by VaMpIrExPiXiE**

**A Week to Win His Heart by Muffalo829**

**Team Annoyed by danity0o0**

**I think I'm going to stop doing the recommended stories because I favorited like 100 stories and it's starting to get really annoying to put 5 down every chadpter so if you want to see the stories I recommend, just go visit my favorite stories section on my profile! This chadpter is dedicated to...veeheart914! Do you do the hart thingie because of your name? Or because you love Tawni Hart? I always wondered that! I need 10 more reviews until I have 100! AHH! Remember, my 100th reviewer will get an important part in this story! Maybe you'll be the reason why Channy breaks up (if they do), maybe you'll be the reason why Tawnico breaks up (if they do), maybe you'll try to get rid of Sonny Munroe for personal reasons (cough Chad cough), I have no idea if any of these things will happen (well, maybe the Channy breakup, but they would get back together) so I'm going to stop talking so I can do the disclaimer and you guys can read the story so you can review and possibly be my 100th reviewer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (calls veeheart914)**

**veeheart914: Hey, this is CDC's best friend, veeheart914!**

**Me: Really veeheart914, really?**

**veeheart914: (gasps) You stole Chad's line!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**veeheart914: Sure! LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate doesn't on SWAC, but I own the Halloween special!**

**Me: veeheart914!**

**veeheart914: Fine, it was only my idea to have Shaquille guest star!**

**Me: No it wasn't.**

**

* * *

**

Thank you xmarkersarecoolx for telling me how to do that line thingie!

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I walked into the prophouse to see Tawni doing the puppy eyes thing on Nico.

"Okay, I'll come." Nico said. Tawni giggled.

"Thanks!" She said. Nico left defeated. That's when I walked up to Tawni.

"Hey Tawni!" I said.

"Don't touch my purse!" Tawni screamed. Then she saw it was me and smiled apologetically.

"It's fine, Tawn. I just wanted to see if Nico was coming with us or not." I said. Tawni nodded. "Great! Chad's coming too!" I said.

"Great! I think Nico's going to need help carrying all of my bags!" Tawni said. I laughed.

"Nope, Chad's all mine, you can get someone else to help you with your bags!" I said in between laughs. Tawni started laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" Tawni asked.

"I don't know!" I said. We just laughed. After we calmed down, I helped Tawni with her Tawni Town sketch. By the time we finished, it was time to go to lunch. Tawni and I were walking there when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! Oh, hey Chad." I said. Chad helped me back up.

"Hey, Sonny. I was about to go find you! I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch together." Chad said. I really want to go with him, why does our friendavesery have to be today?

"I'm sorry, Chad, but you know it's Tawni and my first friendaversery and we wanted to spend the day together! I promise that tomorrow, we can!" I said. Chad looked really sad that I had to turn him down. I hugged him to make him feel better. "I'm sorry, Chad." I said again. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"It's okay, Sonny. I was just looking forward to spending some time with you." Chad said. Awwwww! I kissed his cheek and stood on my toes to reach his ear.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, Chad. Thank you." I whispered. I saw him smile.

"You're welcome, Sonny. See you later." Chad said and then he went to get his lunch. Tawni looked at me.

"What are you and Chad?" Tawni said.

"Well, we're definetely more than friends, but he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend either, so I guess we're criends or a frouple. I'm going with frouple." I said. Tawni just nodded. "Let's go get some lunch." I said. We walked up to get some lunch. I expected to get some slob, but got a steak. There was a note on the steak asking if I wanted to be someone's girlfriend. Who's? I looked at Tawni, who also had a steak. I looked over at my cast, who all had either steaks or lobsters. I looked back at my steak. I was about to ask Brenda who got my cast and I steaks or lobsters when she answered my question.

"Chad told me to give you and your cast steaks or lobsters, depending on what you wanted today." Brenda said. I looked over at Chad, who was holding sunflowers for me. I smiled. I put my steak on my table and walked over to him.

"For you." Chad said, giving me the sunflowers. I smiled again.

"Where did you get these flowers so fast?" I asked.

"That's what happens when you're CDC, and your welcome for your steak. I would've told Brenda to ask you which one you wanted, but I know you're allergic to lobster, so I just asked for her to give you a steak." Chad said. He looked down to hide his blush. How did he know that I was allergic?

"Chad, thank you, that was so sweet of you! And yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I said, hugging him. His arms wrapped around my body.

"You're welcome, m'lady." Chad said. I smiled even bigger, if that's possible.

**Awww! I had to put that part at the end, I thought it would be such a cute way for Chad to ask Sonny out. Just so you know, the friendaversery will have a lot of parts. Remember, 100 reviews! I probably won't update this story again today because I just made another story (check it out!) so I have to update a chadpter of that story. Please review!**


	18. Friendaversery Part 4

**Hey! I know you guys don't care but I'm listening to Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I didn't download it yet because I'm waiting for the album to come out in case there's any songs that you can only get by buying the album (which I've ordered in the mail...wow, I love her waaay too much :P) so, since I'm not doing recommended stories anymore, I'll go straight to the dedications! This chadpter is dedicated to...Moustachez-Love! Thanks! Shoutouts to Moustachez-Love, IloveMEandonlyME0721, xmarskersarecoolx, Chloeand McKenzie, girl you don't know (anonymous reviewer), Mini, and Teddy Bear333! Because I forgot to do shoutouts for the last chadpter, I'll do it right now! Shoutouts for Chadpter 16 to veeheart914, IloveMEandonlyME0721, Channyluv4eva, Mini, Misslaughsalot (anonymous reviewer...I laugh a lot too!), Emma (anonymous reviewer), and scarletblusssh! I'M AT 100 REVIEWS! I'M AT 100 REVIEWS! MY 100TH REVIEWER WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY IS...RAINBOWCONVERSE323! Send me your name and you will be in this story (an important character too) by the next chadpter! CONGRATS TO YOU AND TO ME! I'm getting way too excited about this lol :). I just decided that I'm gonna make a one-shot for you guys getting me to 100 reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl- oh, hey Moustachez-Love!**

**Moustachez-Love: Hey, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate! What were you singing?**

**Me: Speak Now by Taylor Swift, it's really good!**

**Moustachez-Love: Okay, I'm guessing that you don't own that, like how you don't own SWAC and how I own the Check it Out Girls!**

**Me: I don't own the song, and I know you don't own the Check it Out Girls!**

**Moustachez-Love: Yes I do! I got it for my last birthday!**

**Me: (sarcastic) Of course you did!**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

When we pulled away, neither of us could stop smiling. That's when I remembered that I gotta go eat my lunch!

"Chad, I didn't start eating yet, and rehearsal starts in 10 minutes, so I have to go." I said. Chad looked sad for a moment, then he looked like he had an idea.

"Can I have lunch with you and Tawni?" Chad asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not!" I said, happier that I didn't have to leave him. He smiled again. He got his lunch and came to sit with my friends and I. When we sat down, everybody looked confused.

"Why is" Nico said.

"Chad Dylan" Grady said.

"Pooper sitting" Zora said.

"with us?" All three of them said. I smiled.

"Because, Chad is my boyfriend now." I said, smiling. It felt so right saying that! Tawni clapped and Nico, Grady, and Zora looked really surprised.

"WHAT?" All of them said, Tawni saying it happy, and Nico, Grady, and Zora saying it mad. When Tawni glared at Nico for saying it mad, he quickly corrected himself.

"I mean, what?" He said with fake enthusiaism. Tawni looked happier after he said that.

"I said, Chad is my boyfriend now." I said again. "Listen guys, I know you're probably mad, but I really like Chad, he makes me so happy! So can you at least try to be okay with it?" I asked them.

"Okay, but under two conditions." Zora said.

"Anything." Chad immediately answered.

"First, you can't get all mushy around us." Zora said.

"Okay, we can do that." I said.

"And second, you have to get us steaks or lobsters everyday!" Zora said.

"Done." Chad said.

"Then I'm okay with you two dating." Zora concluded. I clapped my hands and jumped up and down.

"Yay!" I said. Chad chuckled. Everyone started eating their food.

**After lunch (I really don't feel like writing everything that happened during lunch)**

"See you later, m'lady." Chad said.

"See you later, Chaddy." I said and kissed his cheek. I walked into my dressing room, all happy. I sighed.

"What are you all sighy about?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, was I sighing? Sorry." I said. I started humming.

"Now you're humming." Tawni said.

"Was I humming? Sorry again." I said.

"Okay, that's not just sighing and humming, that's boy sighing and humming! What did Chad do?" Tawnin exclaimed.

"Chad was just being the best boyfriend I could ask for is all." I said.

"Oh, okay." Tawni said, then she sighed.

"What are you all sighy about?" I asked.

"Oh, was I sighing? Sorry." Tawni said. Then she started humming.

"Okay, Tawn, I'm not going through this again, what did Nico do?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about him." Tawni said. I looked at my watch. It's already 3:45? We have to go to get our nails done now if we want to make it by 4:00!

"Tawn, it's time to go to the nail place!" I said. She grabbed our bags and gave mine to me. We got into her pink Mercedes Benz and she drove to the nail salon. On the way there, Teenage Dream came on. She turned the radio up. We started singing the words.

_Y__ou think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was a wreck but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
_In my skin tights jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yoooouuu_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
_In my skin tights jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

By the time the song finished, we were at the nail salon. We got out of the car and walked in there. When we did, fans started running towards us.

"Look! It's Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart from So Random!" A fan girl screamed. Everyone was asking for an autograph on pictures of us, where they got them so fast, I don't know.

"Sonny, how do we get our nails done before 5:00?" Tawni asked while signing an autograph.

"Someone more famous then us has to walk in here!" I said. At that exact moment, Chad walked by the place, probably trying to get a pizza from the pizza place next door.

"Chad!" I screamed. Thankfully, Chad heard me and looked my way. When he saw the fans, he walked in there, well aware that he was going to get chased out of California.

"OH MY CHAD! IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Every fan screamed. They started chasing him, but not before Chad could give me a quick hug. I have to repay him somehow. Then we went to the pedicure seats to get a pedicure.

**How'd you like it? Did you love it? Hate it? Have an idea of what I could do futher in the story after the friendaversery? You should tell me in a review! Maybe when I get to 200 reviews (if that's possible), than you can have a part in this story like RainbowConverse323!**


	19. Friendaversery Part 5

**Hey! I forgot who, but someone asked if I listened to Back to December by Taylor Swift, and I did! One day, I was almost late for school because I was listening to it. :) So, this chadpter is dedicated to...JissyLuv13! I just realized that you were the one that asked me if I listened to Back to December! :) Shoutouts to IloveMEandonlyME0721, JissyLuv13, kaybeesknees (anonymous reviewer), Channyluv4eva (anonymous reviewer), Mini, Aboanu, DramaticRose416, RainbowConverse323, Sonnybella, xmarkersarecoolx, Emma (anonymous reviewer), and RandomNews3! I know this is really random, but I just sang Back to December without the music, and out of 10, I give myself an 8! Yeah, that was random. Anyway, I'm so excited to have someone else in this story! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (singing) I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life, tell me how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier then ever. We small talk, work and the weather. Your guard is up and I know why.**

**JissyLuv13: (singing with me) Cause the last time you saw me, is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**

**Me: Oh, hey JissyLuv13! Do me a favor and do the disclaimer for me while I go meet Taylor Swift?**

**JissyLuv13: Sure! LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate doesn't own SWAC. Hey, Taylor, wait up! (catches up with Taylor and I)**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I have the best boyfriend ever! Tawni and I got our nails done and we went back to the studios. When I went to go get Chad, I saw him lying down on the couch in his dressing room torn to shreds from the fans. I gasped.

"Chad, are you alright?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine, this type of thing happens all the time, that's why I try not to go to public places a lot." Chad said.

"Do you think you could change? Tawni and I want to go to the mall soon." I said.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the prophouse in 5 minutes." Chad said. I kissed his cheek as a thank you and waited for him in the prophouse. I saw a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes admiring all the props **(A/N pic on my profile)**. I decided to say hello to her.

"Hey, I'm Sonny. What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"OMG, your Sonny Munroe! I'm Amy, but you can call me Aly. I'm the new cast member on So Random!" Aly said.

"Awesome! I can't wait to work with you! I'm going to the mall with Tawni-"

"Tawni? As in Tawni Hart? I love her! She was my favorite cast member before you joined!" Aly interrupted me. "Sorry for interrupting you, I do that a lot. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I was going to go the the mall with Tawni, Chad-"

"Chad? As in Chad Dylan Cooper! He's so hot!" Aly interrupted me again. "Sorry, I won't do it again."

"I'm going to the mall with them and Nico, maybe you can come with us!" I said. At that moment, Tawni walked in the prophouse.

"Hey, Sonny. Who's that?" She asked, pointing to Aly.

"That's Aly, she's our new cast member." I said. "I was thinking, maybe she can come with us to the mall! Of course, that means another guy's going to have to come with us so he can hold her stuff."

"Oh, I'm not a big shopper, I can hold my stuff." Aly said.

"She can come! We can get to know her better, since now we're working together." Tawni said. At that moment, Chad and Nico came in, Chad in new clothes.

"Hey Sonny, ready to go? Who's that?" Chad asked, pointing to Aly.

"This is Aly, my new cast member. Aly, this is-"

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I love you!" Aly said.

"Aly, can I tell you something? Alone?" I asked, glaring at Chad. They left as quickly as they came in.

"What's up?" Aly asked.

"I gotta tell you something before something happens. Chad's a jerk, but he's my jerk, as in, we're dating. Same with Tawni and Nico." I said.

"No way! You're dating Chad Dylan Cooper? That's probably a dream come true!" Aly said.

"It is. It was so cute how he asked me out. He got me a steak for lunch, and there was a note with it. It asked to be his girlfriend." I said smiling. Aly just awwed.

"Guys, you can come back in!" I yelled. They walked back in.

"I'm not a guy, Sonny! I'm a girl!" Tawni said.

"Sorry, let's go." I said. We went to the mall.

**The friendaversery is gonna take forever to end! But I don't care, I love making these! I'm sorry if it's too short for you, but I made an even shorter chadpter for my other story, and now I feel bad for doing that, so I think I'm gonna make another chadpter of that story and possibly this story before I go to bed tonight! Review!**


	20. Friendaversery Part 6 and the last part

**Hey! Sorry I didn't put this chadpter up sooner but I was really busy! I watched Sonny with a 100% Chance of Meddling and it was funny! Wesley is like a younger version of Chad! If Wesley was a real person, I'd date him. :) And you'll never guess what Zora's room looks like! This chadpter is dedicated to...AbbielovesChanny! You're welcome! Shoutouts to JissyLuv13, AbbielovesChanny, candy117, IloveMEandonlyME0721, MiiMyselfandTime, Teddy Bear333, Moustachez-Love, Mini, and Channyforeva87!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (at a Taylor Swift concert lol I wish)**

**Taylor Swift: (finishes singing Back to December) Thank you! Now, AbbielovesChanny has something to say! Abbie?**

**AbbielovesChanny: (takes the microphone from Taylor) LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate doesn't own SWAC! (gives the microphone back to Taylor who starts singing Speak Now)**

**

* * *

**

APOV (Aly's POV)

I still can't believe I'm with Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Nico Harris! I can't wait to tell my friends back home in the UK! We got to the mall. I wonder if anyone else knows what store we should start at, because I don't.

"Where do you want to go?" Chad asked.

"What about Macy's?" Sonny asked.

"Let's go!" I said.

"No, it sounds like a store for non-famous people." Tawni said. "We should go somewhere like...like...like a famous people store!"

"Tawni, I don't think they have a famous people store." Sonny said.

"They do in Tawni Town!" Tawni said.

"What's Tawni Town?" I asked. Tawni gasped.

"You don't know what Tawni Town is?" Tawni asked. "Where have you been all your life?"

"The UK." I said.

"You lived there?" Tawni said surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you notice my accent?" I said. Tawni shook her head no.

"Let's just go to Macy's!" Sonny said.

"I'm with ya!" I said. We both skipped to go find it. Chad chuckled in the background and ran to catch up to us. Chad and Sonny started holding hands and Tawni and Nico did the same. Suddenly I felt third-wheelish. I frowned. I wish my boyfriend back home was here. But even though he's perfect, I've never been good with long-distance relationships, I might need to break up with him. Maybe I can start dating a celebrity! Maybe Zac Efron! You know, if he wasn't dating Vanessa still. Maybe Taylor Lautner! I'll have to get his number from Chad, since he knows everyone. Okay, back to the topic. We got to Macy's. Sonny found something first.

"OMG, this is so cute!" Sonny squealed. **(A/N pics of what they bought is on my profile)**

"It is! And so is this!" I said, picking up a shirt.

"Oh, I love this!" Tawni said. Everyone looked at her.

"What? I know that I just said that this place is for non-famous people, but this is cute." Tawni said. We all picked up another shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of shoes. Then, we went to a fro yo place somewhere in the mall. We all ordered chocolate fro yo's. I was starting to feel third wheelish again, when Taylor Lautner sat next to me. OMG! TAYLOR LAUTNER! Keep cool, Aly. Keep cool. I tapped on his shoulder and he looked at me. He smiled.

"Hey, I'm Aly. I couldn't help but notice that you came here alone, so I was wondering if you wanted to join my friends and I." I said. He smiled.

"Sure. You probably know who I am, but I'll properly introduce myself anyway. I'm Taylor." Taylor said.

"Hey guys, is it okay if Taylor sits with us?" I asked them. They all nodded. I smiled. "Great!"

SPOV

The fro yo came to our table. When we finished, we said bye to Taylor while he traded phone numbers with Aly. Then we all got in Chad's car and went back to Condor Studios. We all got into our seperate cars (except for Aly, she had to finish unpacking her stuff in our dressing room) and drove home. This was the best friendaversery ever!

**I feel so bad for not putting this chadpter up sooner, and for it being too short. At least the friendaversery is done! Please review!**


	21. Sonny's Sick

**Hey! Guess what? There are 80 shades of white! But you knew that :) I'm sorry that I haven't updated in what's felt like forever and I'm sorry for the lack of Channy in the last chadpter, but you did get Tayly! That's Taylor and Aly's couple name, if anyone can think of a better one, please tell me! Who wants to hear something SO RANDOM! Well if you don't, too bad! Today, my friends and I couldn't stop singing this song in the new episode of Sonny with a Chance called Sonny it Up. So, this chadpter is dedicated to...Rockcandy775! Yeah, more people will pop in like that :) Shoutouts to IloveMEandonlyME0721, Rockcandy775, Teddy Bear333, Channyluv4eva (I'm a Fearless fan, you?), Chloeand Mackenzie (did you get that name from Mack Falls?) IndioosCrazyCow (i have disney channel on demand, by now it should be on youtube), Mini, Starstruckkk (I'm guessing you like that movie and i have disney channel on demand, the episode's probably on youtube by now), and candy117! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (writing a current event for current issues) Hey, Rockcandy775!**

**Rockcandy775: Yeah, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate?**

**Me: Do I own SWAC?**

**Rockcandy775: No, sorry.**

**Me: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! (everyone looks at me weirdly) Oh, like you never blamed your problems on a platypus from a cartoon! (everyone starts group grumbling, saying they have)**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I woke up this morning, feeling tired and hot, even though it's October and it's been really cold outside lately. When I tried to get out of bed to get ready for work, I got a major headache, causing me to sit back down. I feel awful! I called my mom to come in my room and she gasped when she saw me.

"Mom, have you been watching Mackenzie Falls again?" I asked her.

"No, but yes. I gasped because you look awful!" Mom said.

"Gee Mom, thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. "I feel awful too." Mom left the room and came back with a thermometer. She put it in my mouth and a few minutes later, she checked my temperature and gasped again.

"You have a 103 fever! You're staying home today!" Mom said. I was kinda happy, because I didn't feel like going to work today anyway. I wonder if I could try taping Sicky Vicky while actually being sick...

"Okay Mom, could you make me breakfast? Whenever I try to get out of bed, I get a really bad headache." I asked her. She left to make breakfast. I called Marshall to tell him that I was staying home sick today.

"It's okay kid, everyone gets sick once in a while." Marshall said. "Do you want me to tell the rest of the cast?"

"Yeah, thanks. Bye." I said, then I hung up. That's when Mom walked in with pancakes. A shortstack too, my favorite!

"Thanks, Mom." I said. I took my breakfast and started eating it. That's when Mom left. I guess she told Chad, because a second later, Chad walked in my room with a teddy bear, sunflowers, and another signed picture of himself.

"Hey, Sonny. Your mom told me you were sick, so I came to visit!" Chad said, giving me the gifts. Do I have the sweetest boyfriend or what? I read the signature, which read, "To m'lady, feel better soon, work won't be the same without you. Love, Chad." I do have the sweetest boyfriend ever!

"Aww, thanks Chad!" I said, wishing I could kiss him without having to worry about getting him sick. He sat down next to me on my bed. When he did, I gave him a side hug to thank him. I really wish I wasn't sick.

CPOV

I could tell Sonny wished she could kiss me withut having to worry about getting me sick. No, I don't read minds, she just looks like she really wants to kiss me without having to worry about getting me sick. So, I sat next to her, and then she side hugged me, probably to thank me.

"Do you want anything? Water, one of your friends, a kiss?" I asked Sonny. She smiled apologetically.

"I wish I could have a kiss, but I'll get you sick." Sonny said. I smiled.

"I'll risk it." I said. Sonny smiled, and I kissed her. When we pulled away, Sonny frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You're gonna get sick because of me, and I don't want you to be sick." Sonny said. I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, I would rather get sick by kissing you then staying healthy by not kissing you." I said, which made Sonny smile again. I knew I was probably going to get sick, but do I look like I care? Oh, did I mention I'm a germaphobic? I looked at the time, and saw that I had to get to work soon. Great.

"Sonny, I have to go, I have to go to work. If you need me for anything, just call me." I said. I kissed Sonny's cheek.

"Chad, do you have to go?" Sonny asked. I smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Sonny. Bye." I said, then I left.

**Sonny's sick! And even though Chad's a germaphobic, he still kissed Sonny while she was sick! Isn't that so sweet? Hope that made up for not having much Channy in the last chadpter. Review! It makes me sad when people don't review.**

**Chad: It also makes me sad!**

**Me: Chad, I know I said a while ago to stop interrupting my author's notes! Review!**


	22. Chad got Sick

**Hey! Guess what? Cold cut catapults also work with cheese! But you knew that :) So, who's a T-Swift fan? Who is so excited that her album's coming out TOMORROW? Who pre-ordered her album? Me, me, and ME! Sorry I talk about Taylor Swift a lot, she's my favorite singer and sometimes, I can't stop talking about her :) This chadpter is dedicated to...Sonnybella! I know it is, that's why I had to put it :) Shoutouts to IloveMEandonlyME0721, Butterfify, Sonnybella, RainbowConverse323, Mini, and Channyluv4eva (I know! I pre-ordered her CD so it's coming in the mail on Wednesday!)! I didn't get a lot of reviews for this chadpter, I want more before I update this story again!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (talking to Katy Perry and Sonnybella at Katy's wedding) Congrats on getting married Katy! (yes, I also like Katy Perry, though I prefer Taylor Swift)**

**Katy: Thanks LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate!**

**Sonnybella: Hey, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, didn't you forget to do something?**

**Me: Like what?**

**Sonnybella: Like do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Do I have to?**

**Sonnybella: Who else would do it?**

**Katy: Sonnybella, I'll do it with you!**

**Sonnybella: Okay!**

**Katy and Sonnybella: LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate doesn't own SWAC!**

**Me: Now I wish I did the disclaimer! (goes to mingle with Demi Lovato who was invited to the wedding)**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

Once Chad left, I finished my breakfast and turned on the TV. Spongebob was on, so I started channel surfing. That's when I saw some show on Disney called Sonny with a Chance. I found out it's about a girl named Sonny Munroe who looks exactly like me, but with black hair instead of highlights, who moved to California from Wisconsin to be on her favorite comedy show, So Random! She also meets heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper, who is exactly like Chad, who is a jerk to her at first but has his moments. It's so obvious that they like each other! Wait, didn't Chad pretend to be my fan when I wrote the fake fan letter? Is Disney stalking my life? I looked at some of the sketches from So Random! and they were the same sketches that I was in! I looked at Chad's show which is exactly like my boyfriend Chad's show! It's just as boring! I'm going to have a talk with Disney. I was about to pick up the phone when I had a sneezing fit. I'll call them tomorrow, when I will hopefully be better. I decided to get some sleep, since there was nothing to do.

CPOV

When I got to work, I couldn't act because I was too busy worrying about Sonny. That's when I had a sneezing fit and I started not feeling too good. I went to the health center in the studios. They took my temperature and gasped dramatically. They must have been watching Mackenzie Falls lately.

"You have a 103 fever! Were you feeling good before you came to work today?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, I felt fine. Before I came to work, I visited my girlfriend, she's si-" I stopped there. I got sick from Sonny. I forgot I kissed her before!

"You must have caught this from her! You have to go home right now!" The nurse said. I guess I'm going home. Might as well should visit Sonny on the way back, we could be sick buddies! I told my director what happened and he said to come back as soon as I felt better. I drove to Sonny's apartment**(A/N I know none of you care but I always imagined that if Sonny lived in a house instead of an apartment, she would live in the house I used to live in I don't know why I always thought that.) **and knocked on her door. Sonny's mom answered the door and she gasped. Was she watching Mackenzie Falls too?

"Chad, what's wrong? You look horrible!" Sonny's mom said. Gee, thanks.

"I feel horrible too. I think Sonny got me sick." I said. I didn't want to blame it on Sonny but she's the only sick person around here! Sonny's mom let me go to Sonny's room to see her. I walked in her room and saw that Sonny looked better than she did before.

"Hey, Sonny." I said.

"Chad, why ar- Oh my gosh what happened?" Sonny said.

"I think it was a bad choice to kiss you before, because now I'm sick." I said. Sonny frowned.

"I knew I shouldn't have kissed you! Great, now you're also sick!" Sonny said.

"It's okay Sonny, you didn't do it on purpose. Besides, we could be sick buddies." I said with a smile. Sonny giggled and moved over so I could get on her bed. That's when I realized what she was watching.

"Sonny, why are you watching Disney Channel?" I asked her.

"Because, Disney is stalking me! They got some girl named Demi Lovato to play me in a show called Sonny with a Chance!" Sonny said. I heard a fine and a good come from the TV. She's right. That's our thing, not there's! I got a good look at Demi Lovato. She's pretty cute.

"So, who plays me?" I asked her.

"Some dude named Sterling Knight. He's actually pretty cute." Sonny said. I glared at her.

"Sorry, but he plays an excellent you!" Sonny pointed out. I looked at the screen to see. He did, but I could play me better.

"I could play me better." I said. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh, I could play me better too because no one can play you better than yourself!" Sonny said. She had a point. I decided to change the channel, since this show was boring me, even if it has some dude that plays me in it. I found Tween Weekly TV and kept it on to catch up on the latest in Hollywood, mostly stuff on what he who shall not be named (zac efron) did so I could do it even better.

"I'm outside of Condor Studios, where they film So Random!, Mackenzie Falls, and more. So Random's Sonny Munroe and Mackenzie Fall's Chad Dylan Cooper seem to have the hots for each other. They have been seen going to numerous places together like the mall with friends and having a picnic on the beach together. Could this be the start of Channy? I think it's also the start of Tawnico. The unexpected couple were also seen at the mall with Sonny and Chad with Aly Mitchell, new cast member of So Random! and Grady Mitchell's cousin. Let's see what they have to say about it." Ryan Loughlin said. He walked into the So Random! prophouse, where I have annoyed Sonny many times. He walked up to Blondie.

"Hello, Tawni. There have been numerous rumors going around that you and Nico Harris are dating. Is it true?" All Blondie did was blush. "I'm taking that as a yes. Now we're going to find Sonny and Chad to see if they're dating." That's when Blondie spoke up.

"Oh, she didn't come to work today. Marshall, the director, said something about her being sick." Blondie said.

"Okay, we'll just get the scoop from Chad." Ryan said. He walked over to the Mackenzie Falls set. While looking for me, he bumped into Ferguson.

"Hello, Ferguson. Do you know where Chad is?" Ryan asked Ferguson.

"While rehearsing today, he couldn't stop sneezing and went home with a fever." Ferguson said.

"Okay then, Tawnico is real but we're still not sure about Channy. Back to you, Santiago." Ryan said.

"Thanks, Ryan. In other news, Zac Efron is going to be a judge with Simon Cowell and Robert Pattinson on the new show X-Factor **(A/N I've never watched X-Factor because in America, it won't start unti next year!)**. The show is only new in America, other countries have had X-Factor for a while now. The host will be Perez Hilton." Santiago Heraldo said. No! He who shall not be named (Zac Efron) is going to be a judge on the X-Factor! I'll have to think of something that will make me more famous than Zac. I turned off the TV.

"Maybe I should go, Sonny. I need to go to the doctor, yet I'm staying here with you while having a 103 fever. Plus, you look like you could use a nap right now." I said. I was about to get up when Sonny pulled me down. She's strong for being sick!

"Please stay here!" Sonny said.

"What about we both go to the doctor together? We both need it." I said. Sonny nodded. I went to ask her mom if that was okay, and she said yes. I helped Sonny out of her bed and waited outside of her door while she got changed. When she came out, she was wearing a white shirt with a badge colored vest, a pair of ripped jeans, black flip flops, and blue sunglasses **(A/N picture on my profile)**. She looked pretty good for being sick. She picked up her bag and we left to go to the doctor. When we got there, I thought we were both going to get swarmed from paparazzi, but I was wrong, thankfully. We walked in and all of the sick kids in there ran to us, wanting autographs. We signed a few and then we were called in to see the doctor. The doctor walked in the room.

"Hello Sonny, Chad, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor said.

"Well, this morning, when I woke up, I was really sick. I couldn't get out of bed or anything." Sonny replied.

"Then I went to visit her before work, since her mom called me and told me she was sick. I kissed her, which got me sick." I added.

"Kissed? As in, you _are _dating?" the doctor asked. What type of doctor asks that?

"Yes, but don't tell anybody." I said. Sonny gave me a look. "What? I want to tell everybody with you, I don't want them to find out from a doctor." I said. Sonny smiled when she heard my reasons. The doctor checked us to see what we have.

"Okay, you have..."

**Cliffhanger! Mwah ha ha ha! I can't go long without updating any of my stories so you'll probably get the next chadpter really soon! Review! Your reviews make me smile! Maybe they will make me feel better since I don't feel that great...I don't think I'm sick probably just allergies but still...REVIEW!**


	23. A New Song

**Hey! Guess what? You shouldn't fake your own fan letters unless you have a weird beard costume! But you knew that :) So, do you guys know who Arie Jay is? I hope you do, she was such a great writer! She stopped writing fanfictions and deleted all of her fanfictions and oneshots! How upsetting is that? I thought she was dead at first but was happy when I found out she wasn't! In other news, yesterday I got my Taylor Swift CD in the mail! Yay! If anyone wants to know what the secret messeges are, I'll tell you! This chadpter is dedicated to...JissyLuv13! Did you try decoding the messages in her lyrics yet? I'm up to Innocent. And I'm listening to the album right now! Shoutouts to JissyLuv13, RainbowConverse323 (wow a lot's happening now u have more time to read fanfictions lol), Lady-Apricotxx (he wouldn't), IloveMEandonlyME0721, Mini (i don't know, and when you were saying tell me a million times, what did you want me to tell you? lol and i guess that type of doctor would ask that), and Sonnybella!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (listening to Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift wishing I knew the lyrics)**

**JissyLuv13: (listening to the same CD)**

**Taylor Swift (in the CD): LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate forgot to say something!**

**JissyLuv13: She's right, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, you forgot to say that you don't own SWAC!**

**Me: You just did.**

**JissyLuv13: Oh.**

**

* * *

**

SPOV **(A/N now the song is Back to December and I won't do this everytime a song changes)**

"You have bronchitis." The doctor said.

"Bronchitis? That's it?" Chad asked like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, but if not taken care of properly, it could turn into pnemonia." The doctor replied. Chad looked scared after hearing that. He must know that pnemonia's deadly.

"So, can we have the prescriptions for the medicine?" I asked the doctor. He gave it to us and let us go back home. We stopped by the pharmacy to drop off the prescriptions and they said it would be ready for us to pick up in 20 minutes. We decided to go back to my house for some lunch. It's as if my mom read our minds, because when we got home, she had her not-so-famous-but-should-be-famous chicken noodle soup ready for us. We had some while watching a rerun of So Random!. By the time we finished, we could go back to pick up our medicine. We picked it up and Chad dropped me off at home. I went straight to my room and fell asleep.

TPOV (Tawni's POV, thought I should try it)

I wish Sonny was here! It's not the same doing the Check-it-Out girls with Zora! I was writing my sketch about Tawni Town when my phone rang.

"Tawni Hart here!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey Tawn, it's Sonny." Sonny said. Sonny!

"Hey Sonny! How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Not so good. Could you come over here after work?" Sonny replied.

"I'll come right now! We're not doing anything here anyway." I said happily.

"Alright, see ya soon. Bye." Sonny said, then she hung up. Yay! I'm gonna see Sonny again! I got ready and got Sonny her guitar, since she keeps her guitar here because she won't write songs at home unless she's alone. I'll talk Mrs. Munroe into going somewhere for a few hours so she could write a song. I got to Sonny's apartment and brang her stuff into Sonny's room.

"Hey Tawni, why did you bring my guitar? You know that you're the only one I allow to hear me sing while I write a song." Sonny said.

"Because, I'm getting your mom out of your apartment so you can write one now! I know you didn't write a song about Chad yet, you can do that now!" I said. Before she could deny, I left her room to get Mrs. Munroe out of the apartment.

"Hey, Mrs. Munroe!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Tawni. You know I hate it when you call me that. Just call me Connie." She said.

"Okay, Connie. I had 2 tickets to go to a concert later today for Sonny and I, but since Sonny can't go, I thought I would give them to you! And don't worry about Sonny, I'll take care of her." I said. Connie took them right away and left the apartment. That was easy! I went back to Sonny's room to tell her.

"Sonny, your mom's out of your apartment, now write your song." I said, giving her a pencil and a notebook. Sonny took them and played with the chords, and an hour later, she had a song. She sang it before giving it a title.

_There I was again tonight  
forcing laughter, faking smiles  
same old tired, lonely place  
walls of insincerity  
shifting eyes and vacancy  
vanished when I saw your face  
all I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
across the room, your silhouette  
starts to make its way to me  
the playful conversation starts  
counter all your quick remarks  
like passing notes in secrety  
and it was enchanting to meet you  
all I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up  
2 am, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
now I'm pacing back and forth  
wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say  
it was enchanting to meet you  
all I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

___This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
this night is flawless, don't you let it fo  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

___This is me praying that  
this was the very first page  
not where the story line ends  
my thoughts will echo your name  
untill I see you again  
these are the words I held back  
as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
please don't be in love with somebody else  
please don't have somebody waiting on you  
please son't be in love with someone else  
please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_______This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
this night is flawless, don't you let it fo  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_______Please don't be in love with somebody else  
please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Sonny wrote "Enchanted" on the top of the paper.

"Sonny, that's such a great song! You should play it on So Random!" I said.

"Really? You think?" Sonny asked.

"Duh! It's such a great song, the world should hear it!" I said.

"Okay, I'll sing it on Friday's show." Sonny said. "Wait, tomorrow's Friday."

"Yeah! So choose what you're gonna wear now, since you can't go shopping and get a new outfit!" I said. I helped Sonny choose an outfit. We agreed she would wear a yellow tank top tucked into a skirt with a pattern in grey, brown, and yellow with a red belt, a black jacket, a blue necklace, a silver and black braclet, and black ankle boots **(A/N picture on my profile)**. I cooked, or tried to cook, Sonny some dinner, but since I failed miserablly, I just took some of the soup that Connie must have made her for lunch and warmed it up. After Sonny ate it, Connie came back and I left.

**So what do you think? I think it lacked in Channy. Actually, I think it lacked in Chad. **

**Channy: Loved the chadpter!**

**Cailey (Cody and Bailey from Suite Life on Deck): It was okay.**

**Chawni: It was horrible**

**Taco (Tawni and Nico, not the food): I wasn't gonna review but I saw this :)**

**Review!**


	24. Chad Can Sing?

**Hey! Guess what? You shouldn't open giant boxes that belong to a certain eleven year old girl! But you knew that :) I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a week but I've had a lot of homework lately and 7th grade isn't a piece of cake like 6th grade was! This chadpter is dedicated to...samantha443245! Thanks! Shoutouts to samantha443245, Sonny With A Chance, Skitx4Skittles, JissyLuv13, MiiMyselfnadTime, Mini, IloveMEandonlyME0721, and IndioosCrazyCow (you will do it in a chadpter, just not this one...I try to give everyone a chance)! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (wondering why Channy hasn't kissed yet)**

**samantha443245: Hey LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, whatcha thinking about?**

**Me: Nothing, just wondering why Channy hasn't kissed in SWAC.**

**samantha443245: Can't you make them kiss?**

**Me: No, I don't own SWAC.**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I woke up in the morning feeling much better than I did yesterday. I looked at the time and saw it was 10:00. I'm gonna be late for work! I was about to get out of bed when I got a really bad headache. **(A/N wanna hear something SO RANDOM? I was in school a few weeks ago and my teacher said there was an article in the newspaper about how when you get a really bad migraine, your accent could change! It could change into a French accent, a English accent, an Italian accent, even a Jamaican accent!) **I got back into bed, deciding that I can't go back to work today. Mom walked in with a shortstack, she must know that I can't go to work today. She kissed my forehead then left for work. Chad walked in my room, but I didn't hear him walk in my apartment or say hello to my mom. Weird.

"Hey, m'lady. How you feeling?" Chad asked. "I don't have a choice, as long as I'm not coughing or sneezing, I gotta go to work."

"Been better, but I feel better than I did yesterday." I said. Chad smiled.

"Good enough to go to work today?" I smiled.

"No, Chad. Whenever I try to get out of my bed, I get a really bad headache. But I will be there on the show tonight, watch it." I said. Chad chuckled. What's so funny?

"Sonny, I never told anyone this, but ever since you joined the show, I've been watching every episode of your show. It was the only way to see your face without seeing you get mad at me. Why do you think Jackson Tyler couldn't guest star? I gave him 1,000 bucks to let me do it instead, I was jealous that you were going to kiss him and not me." That's so sweet!

"You were jealous of Jackson Tyler? Because he was going to kiss me?" I asked.

"It's more than that, I was worried that you would fall for him instead of me." Chad said. Aww!

"Aww, get over here, Chad!" I said and hugged him. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me! Now I really need you to watch the show tonight!"

"Why do you need me to watch it so much?" Chad asked.

"Because I do, but I'll give you a hint. I'm singing again." I said. My ipod must have been in it's dock, because Mine by Taylor Swift started playing.

"This is one of my favorite songs from her new album. It reminds me of someone." I said smiling.

"Well, that person that it reminds you of is very lucky." Chad said, looking down. I punched his arm lightly.

"It reminds me of you, Chad!" I said. Chad's head shot up.

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Of course, you _are _my boyfriend. And I just got the best idea! Do you know how to play guitar?" I asked him.

"Duh, I've been playing since I can remember!" Chad said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Prove it!" I said. Chad grabbed my guitar and played a song that I'm not familiar with.

I think of how you push me through  
Showed me how much better i could be.  
_Can't blame you  
For thinking that you never really knew me at all_  
_I tried to deny you_  
_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_  
_I thought was protecting you_  
_From everything that i go through_  
_But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am _  
_With all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_  
_You brought me closer to who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see what you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me_

_Just know that_  
_Im sorry_  
_I never wanted to make you feel so small_  
_Our story is just begining, but let the truth break down these walls_  
_Oh, yea_  
_And every time i think of you  
I think of how you push me through_  
_Showed me how much better i could be._

_Here I am _  
_With all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_  
_You brought me closer to who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see what you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me, yea_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_  
_Instead of being someone else_  
_I want to live that everyday_  
_You say what no one else will say_  
_You know exactly how to get to me_  
_You know its what I need._  
_Its what i need, yeah_

_Here I am _  
_With all my heart_  
_I hope you understand(I hope you understand)_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again(that mistake again)_  
_You brought me closer to who I really am_  
_So come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see what you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me_

I started at him. I never knew Chad could sing that good.

"You probably never heard that song, I wrote it when I met you." Chad said shyly. He wrote it about me?

"Chad, you wrote that song about me? I've never heard anything better!" I said. I hugged him. "Go get you're guitar and come back here."

"But I got to get to work-" I interuppted him.

"Try to do the Sicky Vicky voice." I commanded.

"Hello, I'm Sicky Vicky, and welcome to how to have fun when you're sick." Chad said.

"Perfect! Use that voice and call the director saying you can't go to work today." I instructed. He got out his cell phone and called his boss. He put it on speaker so I can hear.

"Director of Mackenzie Falls speaking." His director said.

"Hi, it's Chad. I can't go to work today, I'm really sick and can't stop coughing." Chad said in his voice. I coughed for him for dramatic affect.

"Okay, you don't have to come to work today for rehearsals, but you have to be here at 5:00 for filming." The director said.

"Okay, bye." Chad said, and hung up the phone. He kissed my forehead before leaving to get his guitar. I can't wait for him to find out what we're going to do!

* * *

**I had to leave it here, so sorry if you thought it was short. I think it's kinda obvious what they're gonna do, but I want you guys to guess anyway. Review!**


	25. Duet

**Hey! Long time no updating! Sorry, I've been really busy lately plus I have another story and a collection of oneshots to do, so I update all of my stories as fast as I can! ****This chadpter is dedicated to...IndioosCrazyCow! Yeah, that was kinda short, wasn't it? Shoutouts to IloveMEandonlyME0721, lacevas, RainbowConverse323, Sonnybella (thanks for telling me, I had no idea until you reviewed), Teddy Bear333, IndioosCrazyCow, Mini, Ms., lostalongtheway (anonymous reviewer), and iWant Seddie!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (watching the WOWP movie since that's the only thing on)**

**IndioosCrazyCow: Hey LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Okay, fine, I didn't do my science homework yet!**

**IndioosCrazyCow: I was talking about how you don't own SWAC or the song that will be used in this chadpter that you won't tell me what it's called yet!**

**Me: Oh, well thanks for saying it!**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I went home and grabbed my guitar and my lucky guitar pick. It's a blue one with the Mack Falls logo on it, I never let anyone else use it, they don't make anymore. I put my guitar in its case and went back to Sonny's. I found her sleeping on her bed. I smiled. Sonny looked so cute while she's sleeping. Stupid cute. I decided to serenade her while she was sleeping. I got my guitar and lucky guitar pick out and started playing Hero, I wrote it myself.

_I'm no superman_  
_I can't take your hand_  
_And fly you anywhere_  
_You wanna go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind_  
_Like a billboard sign_  
_And tell you everything_  
_You wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
_Then I'll be your hero_  
_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_  
_Trying every road_  
_If I see your face_  
_I'll barley know, yeah_

_I put my trust in fate_  
_If you will come my way_  
_And if it's bright_  
_It's undeniable (yeah)_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
_Then I'll be your hero_  
_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_  
_Some kind of miracle_  
_When it's meant to be_  
_I'll become a hero-o_  
_So I'll wait, wait_  
_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_  
_(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
_I'll be your hero_

By the time I finished singing the chorus the first time, Sonny woke up. She started smiling when she heard the lyrics. She obviously knows I wrote it for her.

"Chad, did you write that for me too?" Sonny asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I did." I said. She smiled and picked up her guitar.

"Let's write a song together! I've always wanted to do a duet with someone!" Sonny said excitedly. I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Sure." I said. Sonny played a few chords on her guitar.

"It's like he doesn't hear a word I say, his mind is somewhere far away, and I don't know how to get there." She sang. Sonny wrote it down on a piece of paper. This is how the song sounded when it was done:

(Bolded/italics are Sonny, italics are Chad, underlinded/italics are both)

_**It's like he doesn't hear a word I say**_  
_**His mind is somewhere far away**_  
_**And I don't know how to get there**_  
_**It's like**_  
_(She's way too serious)_  
_**All he wants is to chill out**_  
_(She's always in a rush)_  
_**He makes me wanna pull all my hair out**_  
_(And interrupting)_  
_**Like he doesn't even care**_  
_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_**You,**_  
_me_  
_**We're face to face**_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_  
_**Like fire and rain**_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_**You can drive me insane**_  
_(You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_**We're Venus and Mars**_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_**We're like different stars**_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_She's always trying to save the day_  
_Just wanna let my music play_  
_She's all or nothing_  
_But my feelings never change_  
_**(Why does he try to read my mind?)**_  
_I try to read her mind_  
_**(It's not good to psychoanalyze)**_  
_She tries to pick a fight_  
_To get attention_  
_That's what all of my friends say_  
_**(That's what all of my friends say)**_

_**You,**_  
_Me_  
_**We're face to face**_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_  
_**Like fire and rain**_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_**You can drive me insane**_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_**We're Venus and Mars**_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_**We're like different stars**_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_When I'm yes, she's no_  
_**When I hold on, he just lets go**_

_We're perfectly imperfect_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_  
_**We're like fire and rain**_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_**You can drive me insane**_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_**We're Venus and Mars**_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_**We're like different stars**_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_**We're Venus and Mars**_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_**We're like different stars**_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a_  
_Wouldn't change a thing_

I thought that was pretty good, if I say so myself. Sonny squealed.

"I love it!" Sonny said. I chuckled. If she's sick, how can she be so excited? I looked at the time, it's almost 5. It's almost 5? IT'S ALMOST 5!

"Sonny, I have to go, filming starts in 15 minutes!" I said.

"I have to go there too, I still have to film the episodes, sick or not sick!" Sonny said. Sonny got out of her pajamas and into a blue tank top and grey sweatpants. She must have put loads of makeup on to make sure she didn't look sick and put her guitar in the case. We left for the studios.

"Chad, can you watch the show tonight?" Sonny asked me.

"Sonny, ever since you joined So Random!, I've been watching the show." I said. We got to the studios and went our seperate ways. I wonder why she wants me to watch the show tonight.

* * *

**Yeah, that was short, but I'm trying hard to update! Review!**


	26. Sonny's Singing on So Random!

**Hey! What's up? Nothing's going on over where I live, I'm actually pretty bored! So, this chadpter is dedicated to...iWant Seddie! Shoutouts to IndioosCrazyCow, iWant Seddie, IloveMEandonlyME0721, and Mini! Not a lot of reviews last chadpter :( Oh well, I'll live.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (wondering why I'm in rehab)**

**iWant Seddie: Hey, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate!**

**Me: Hey iWant Seddie! Do you know why I'm in rehab right now?**

**iWant Seddie: I think the dude said you had severe cases of OCD (obsessive channy disorder) and OCDCD (obsessive chad dylan cooper disorder). The dude said you also refused to say that you don't own SWAC.**

**Me: Oh. Well, I'm gonna go see how Demi's doing, maybe Sterling is visiting her! (runs off to find Demi)**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I got to the studios with Chad. I kissed his cheek bye.

"Chad, don't forget to come and watch the show tonight!" I said. I grabbed my guitar case (which I'm leaving at work, I don't want Mom to see it) and walked into my dressing room. Tawni squealed when she saw me.

"Sonny! You're here!" Tawni said, and she hugged me. Wait, she hugged me?

"Tawni? I don't mean to be rude, but I thought you don't hug because then I'd be getting in your bubble." I said.

"Usually yes, but you've been home sick! I missed you!" Tawni said, then she let go of me.

"Okay, if you want to look good tonight, then you're gonna have to let me give you a Tawni makeover!" At that moment, Aly walked in.

"SONNY!" She screamed, and ran to hug me. I hugged her.

"Aly! I missed you!" I said. We pulled away from the hug.

"So, are you gonna be in today's show?" I asked her.

"No, since I came in the middle of the week, I couldn't be in the show as a main character. But I'm getting small parts in some sketches." Aly said.

"It's better than nothing." I said. Aly smiled.

"So, tonight I know you're singing! What are you gonna sing?" Aly asked me.

"It's a song I wrote last night called Enchanted. Just don't tell Chad, it's about him and I want it to be a surprise." I said. Aly nodded.

"I've always wanted to learn how to play the guitar, but I stunk at it." Aly said smiling. At that moment, Zora, Nico, and Grady walked in.

"SONNY!" All three of them screamed. They ran to hug me. I giggled, I'm getting so much attention.

"Hey guys! I missed you too!" I said. We pulled away from the hug.

"We came because we heard you came and we wanted to see you, plus Marshall wanted us to tell you how tonight's show is going to work." Zora said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"First, we're gonna do another Check it Out! girls, the one you were rehearsing on Tuesday, then a new sketch that you're not in, then Tawnitown, then Garry and Larry, then Sicky Vicky, then a sketch making fun of that movie on Disney Channel called Princess Protection Program, you're Rosie, then you sing your song and the show is done!" Zora said.

"Okay, what's the new sketch that I'm not in about?" I asked her.

"It's about this girl named Carly that Tawni plays that has a crush on this guy Jasper that Nico plays and it shows what Carly does to try to get Jasper's attention and she does some really ridiculous stuff but still doesn't get Jasper's attention." Zora said.

"Okay, I'll go see Marshall and learn my lines for the sketches really quickly." I said, then I went to his office to get the scripts. I ran into Chad on the way.

"Hey Chad." I said.

"Hey Sonny. I need to know, why do you want me to watch the show tonight? I mean, I would've snuck into the audience and watched it anyway, but why do you need to make sure that I watch it tonight?" Chad asked.

"Because you do. You'll realize why when you watch the show tonight." I said. "Now, I have to go get my scripts for So Random! tonight since I missed so much yesterday and today. Cya later, Chad." I kissed his cheek and got to Marshall's office.

"Hey kiddo, are you feeling better?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, and I'm ready to do the show tonight! As long as you give me the scripts." I said. Marshall gave me the scripts and I read them over. I memorized the lines in what felt like 5 seconds and asked Tawni is she could give me another Tawni makeover.

"Of course!" Tawni said, and she got to work. An hour later, she was done with my makeup. That's faster than she usually is.

"I was rushing, the show's starting in 5 minutes. Wait, the show's starting in 5 minutes!" Tawni said. We quickly got into our Check it Out girls outfits and ran out to the stage to do the sketch.

"Are you ready to get So Random?" The announcer thing that always says that when the show starts said. The crowd cheered. When the curtains came up, I saw Chad in the front row. I smiled. He came to watch the show. Before I knew it, the sketch was done and I had to get into my outfit for Tawnitown, we all had to dress like Tawni, even the boys. I got into the dress that Tawni wore during the secret prom. I smiled at the memory. I walked on the stage since it was time to do the sketch. The sketch was about Tawni being the princess and everyone's name was Tawni. The sketch was over really quickly so I got into my Sicky Vicky costume. She had bronchitis, I didn't even have to fake the voice, I already have bronchitis. That sketch was over quickly so I got in the clothes that I had to be in for the sketch that makes fun of that Disney movie Princess Protection Program. In the movie, her name is Rosie, but my name is Daisy for the sketch. Tawni was Carter, or in this sketch, Carly. Carly (Carter) is the princess and Daisy (Rosie) is the girl who's dad owns a bait shop. That sketch was over quickly, so it was time to get into the outfit that I'm wearing to perform Enchanted. The reason that I wanted Chad to come. **(A/N clothes on my profile) **I got on stage with my guitar and waited for the applause to stop.

"Hey guys, this is a song I wrote about someone special. You know who you are." I said, smiling. I saw Chad smile too. He knows the song's about him.

_There I was again tonight_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Chad smiled when he heard that line. I smiled right back at him.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll stand forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wondered 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey"_

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll stand forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll stand forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll stand forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll stand forever wondering if you know_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"I was enchanted to meet you" I whispered in the microphone. The crowd gave me a standing ovation. I looked at Chad, he was screaming my name over and over again. I'm surprised no one realized that he was in the audience. Chad started screaming "Encore! Encore!" Before I knew it, everyone was saying that. I sang another song I wrote about Chad, Catch Me.

_Before I fall too fast_  
_Kiss me quick, but make it last_  
_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_  
_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass, but don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall to sleep_  
_To this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_And your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you'll do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Now fly away so I can breath_  
_Even though your far from suffocating me_  
_But I cant get my hopes to high_  
_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me_

_Now you see why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_So here I go, it's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've get me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up so just catch me_

I could tell they wanted more, but I wasn't about to sing every song I ever wrote. I waved bye to them and went backstage to be greeted by Chad.

"Sonny, you did great! Now I know why you wanted me to watch tonight's episode! I can't believe you wrote that!" Chad said, and he gave me a bear hug. I giggled.

"Thanks, but I can't breathe!" I said. Chad let go of me.

"You want me to drop you off at your house?" Chad asked. I said yes. Before we knew it, we were at my aparment building.

"Bye Chad. See you tomorrow." I said, then I kissed his cheek goodnight. I walked into my apartment and fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Lack of Channy? Listen to this song that you should sing to the chorus of You Belong With Me (it was not my idea to do something like this! someone else did it with Round and Round!) :**

_**If you could see that I need you to review my stories**_

_**I need to know if you like my stories**_

_**Or if you think they stink**_

_**You should review my stories**_

_**If you don't review I'll never know how you feel**_

_**About my stories you might really hate them**_

_**You should review my stories**_

_**You should review my stories**_

**I hope you liked my song! REVIEW!**


	27. Wisconsin Ex

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I have bad news for people who really like this story. It's gonna finish soon. I don't want it to happen, but I started this story in the beginning of September and it's the end of November (and my little cousin's 2nd birthday!) so I'm only writing a few more chadpters :( Okay more like 10 chadpters :) My only problem is I have no idea how to finish it! We'll see which way the story turns by the end of the chadpter. So, this chadpter is dedicated to...Channy8987! Thanks! Shoutouts to IloveMEandonlyME0721, Teddy Bear333, Sonny With A Chance, SeddieShortBus, Channy8987, MiiMyselfandTime (love the song!), and Mini (love your song too!)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (still in rehab for trying to get out to see Demi)**

**Channy8987: LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, the people here just diagnosed you with another disease. You now have ODD (Obsessive Demi Disorder). They said this one was severe too.**

**Me: Ugh, when am I getting out of this place?**

**Channy8987: When you say that you, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, don't own SWAC.**

**Me: Oh, well I'll have to wait until next chadpter, since you already said it! (runs out to try to find Demi again)**

**Dude at the rehab: Guys, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate is trying to see Demi again! (a bunch of random dudes chase me)**

**Me: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I woke up in the morning, hoping I wasn't sick anymore. I crossed my fingers that I wasn't, and when I got out of bed, I had no headache! Finally, I'm not sick anymore! I got up and skipped towards the kitchen. When Mom saw me, she smiled.

"Good morning, Sonny. I see you aren't sick anymore." Mom said. I nodded my head. I took the pancakes that were on the table and ate them quickly. The phone rang so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said. A familiar voice answered me.

"Sonny? It's me, Jimmy." he said. I knew it!

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in so long!" I said. Jimmy's my ex-boyfriend, we had to break up when I moved to LA.

"I know! I miss you so much! Wisconsin isn't the same without you, Sonny!" he said. "That's why I bought a plane ticket to LA!" OH MY GOSH HE'S COMING TO LA?

"NO WAY!" I screamed into the phone.

"YEAH, I'M COMING TO LA! I'll be there tomorrow at noon, can't wait to see you!" he said. We hung up. Jimmy's coming! Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm dating Chad. That could be a problem. The phone rang again. I picked it up again.

"Hello?" I said. Another familiar voice called, one of my favorite voices.

"Hey m'lady, feeling better?" Chad asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't have a headache when I tried to get out of bed this morning." I said. Chad chuckled.

"So, we only had one official date, and I want another. Pick you up at 7?" Chad asked.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking a concert, I happen to be very close with Taylor Swift." Chad said. No way, we're going to a Taylor Swift concert?

"We're going to a Taylor Swift concert?" I asked him.

"Better, Taylor's gonna perform for us while we eat dinner." Chad said.

"Chad, do I have the sweetest boyfriend or what? See ya then, bye." I said. I hung up the phone. Now, what should I wear for the dinner/concert? I picked out a purple dress, a black jacket, black heels, gold earrings, and a gold necklace for the date **(A/N pic on my profile)**. I can't wait for the date!

At 6:59...

CPOV

I was at Sonny's door. What time is it? I checked my watch. 6:59. I'm early. I knocked on the door and Sonny came out wearing this gorgeous purple dress. Okay, it's not that pretty, but Sonny made it look beautiful. I think I started drooling. Sonny giggled at the sight of me.

"Let's go, Chad." She said, then we left for the concert/dinner thing.

* * *

**Okay, that was a short chadpter and you guys deserved a much longer one, but I wanted to save the date for the next chadpter. Love it? Review. Hate it? Review. Love Christmas? Review. Got the update for your iPod touch a long time ago? Review. I only put that because I just put the update on my iPod when I could've done it months ago :) REVIEW!**


	28. Jimmy's Here!

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I get waaaaay too much homework from school! I decided to skip the date, mostly because I couldn't think of anything for it and I wanted to get to the drama! And sorry if you think there's more Jimny (Sonny and Jimmy) then Channy. Let's see if you guys can get me 200 reviews! Shoutouts to StayStrongDemi, DramaticRose416, IloveMEandonlyME0721, cbcgirl (And I'd marry you, Harry. Cause it rhymes.), Mini, Sonnybella, BanS4ever, lacevas, DinkyLinkyGirl, and anonymous!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (STILL in rehab)**

**Chad: I hope you realize the only reason I'm visiting you is because Sonny wanted me to.**

**Sonny: Chad, don't be rude to LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate! She's a fan!**

**Chad: She's also a fan who isn't following me on Flitter!**

**Me: I'M NOT ALLOWED TO GET ONE, KAY?**

**Chad: Now I know why you're in rehab.**

**Sonny: (smacks Chad) Say sorry to her, Chad!**

**Chad: Ow! Sorry, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate. You don't own SWAC.**

**Me: (does the tuck and roll) PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**Chad: Hey! That's my line!**

**Me: (on the other side) I'm finally out! (runs away from the rehab center)**

**Dude from rehab: Where did she go?**

**Chad: (pointing in direction that I went to) She went that way!**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

My date with Chad last night went great! We went to this sushi place and Taylor sang You Belong With Me, Love Story, Fearless, and Mine. It was the best date ever! Now, I'm at the airport, getting ready for Jimmy to come. I haven't seen him in a year, I wonder if he changed since then. I saw him come in the room, looking exactly the same. **(A/N link on my profile)** When he saw me he smiled and ran over to me and hugged me.

"Jimmy!" I said, hugging him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Jimmy said. I think he was about to kiss me, when I stopped him.

"Jimmy, I forgot to tell you, I have a boyfriend who's not you and I don't plan on cheating on him anytime soon." I said, staying loyal to Chad. Jimmy chuckled.

"Sonny, you're dating Chad Dylan Cooper, we all know what type of guy he is, he's a player, he's bound to break your heart when I wouldn't do that." Jimmy said. I can't believe he would say that about him! I smacked him. "Owwwwwwwww!" He said.

"Chad would never do that! He would to other girls but when we started dating, he changed." I said.

"Yeah right." Jimmy mumbled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing!" Jimmy said.

"I thought so. Don't say anything bad about Chad again, I think I might be in love with him." I said. Jimmy just chuckled. At that moment, my cellphone rang, er, mooed. Jimmy chuckled when I took my phone out. "What? I was feeling homesick!" I defended myself. I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sonny, I gotta tell you something, meet me at my dressing room?" Chad asked me.

"Sure, bye Chad." I said. I took Jimmy to his hotel room then went to Condor Studios. I started walking to his dressing room when I got a text from Chad.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Hurry!**

**-CDC**

I guess whatever he has to tell me is really important. I ran to his dressing room and got there in 5 seconds flat.

"Chad, I'm here, what's the emergency?" I asked.

"Sonny, I have to tell you something. You might want to sit down for this." Chad said. I sat down.

"What's wrong, Chad?" I asked him.

"Sonny..."

* * *

**Had to end it at that cliffhanger, you guys deserve a much longer chadpter, but I will update as soon as I can! Guess what Chad's gonna say in a review! And I'll see if I can update this story again before Christmas!**


	29. England

**I wasn't planning on updating this story today, mostly since I don't have much time, but I got an idea for the whole chadpter and I didn't want to forget it so I decided to just write it now! I got 200 reviews today, yay! Clarinetto14 is my 200th reviewer! Which is funny since I also play the clarinet :) This chadpter is dedicated to the 2 people who gave me the idea for this chadpter, cbcgirl and Lady-Apricotxx! Cbcgirl, you'll be so happy when you hear what Chad says in the beginning and what happens after he says it, think of it as a Christmas present xD. And this story takes place during the summer. Random fact that no one cares about: Today I got a Santa hat and it's really itchy. Another random fact that no one cares about: Today I got spacers.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (running towards my house when I see cbcgirl) Cbcgirl!**

**cbcgirl: Hey LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate! You finally got out of rehab?**

**Me: Yeah, but I think Chad told the dudes at rehab where I was going.**

**Dude at rehab 1: Guys! It's the girl who doesn't own SWAC! You have to come back to the rehab!**

**cbcgirl and I: NEVER!**

**Dude at rehab 2: They both need it! (hits cbcgirl and I with a metal bat)**

**cbcgirl and I: (unconsious)**

**Dude at rehab 1 and 2: (pick both of us up to bring us to the rehab center)**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

"Sonny, I can't be with you anymore." Chad said. WHAT?

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because, I'm going to marry Harry! Because it rhymes!" Chad said. What? All of a sudden, a teenage girl popped up next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Caoimhe." (pronounced 'Kweeva') She said. A cute guy popped up next to her.

"Who are you?" I asked him

"Louis Tomlinson from One Direction." He said in a British accent, then he kissed Caoimhe. Another girl popped up next to Chad.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Christina." She said. Another guy that looked the same age as her popped up next to her.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I won't tell you my name, but you can call me Butternut Squash Boy." He said. Then he kissed Christina. **(A/N you have no idea how much I want that to happen xD xD xD) **What is happening? Then, I woke up.

"That was a dream, Chad didn't break up with me to marry some random dude named Harry, and 4 random people didn't pop up with us in Chad's dressing room and start kissing. It was all a dream." I said. I got out of bed and looked at the date. July 15. Jimmy's coming tonight. I got a text from Chad.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Come to my dressing room, it's urgent.**

**-CDC**

I got dressed and got to Condor Studios. When I got there, I got another text from Chad.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Hurry!**

**-CDC**

I ran to Chad's dressing room as fast as I could.

"Chad, what happened?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something." Chad said.

"You're not breaking up with me to marry someone named Harry because it rhymes, are you?" I asked.

"What? No, of course not! My director is making my cast and I go to England for a promotional trip." Chad said. After that, everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chadpter! And cbcgirl, I hoped you like the input with you, Louis, me, and Butternut Squash Boy xD That was a short chadpter, so sorry about that. But it did have an unexpected twist! Review!**


	30. Bye, Chad

**Hey! Happy New Year! Shoutouts: StayStrongDemi, clarinetto14, MiiMyselfandTime, Lady-Apricotxx, IloveMEandonlyME0721, cbcgirl (how do you always have the longest review?), Channy8987, DramaticRose416, EClare4Ever (anonymous reviewer), Cenaluver333, alexsonny14, and KupiDDaAcHAnnYloVER!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (STILL in rehab, but with cbcgirl) When do you think we're gonna get out?**

**cbcgirl: I don't know, when you admit that you don't own SWAC.**

**Me: Thanks for saying it for me! Now if I can just own Sterling Knight...**

**Dude at rehab: What? You're not gonna try to get out?**

**Me: Oh, I forgot about that part! PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! (runs away from rehab with cbcgirl)**

**Dude at rehab: Here we go again! (chases us)**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

"Sonny? Sonny! SONNY!" I said. After I told her I have to go to England, she just fainted! I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed Sonny. As soon as my lips touched hers, Sonny started kissing back. I pulled away and she woke up.

"What happened? And why am I on the ground?" Sonny asked. "Why does my head hurt?"

"You fainted when I told you I'm going to England for a promotional thing for Mackenzie Falls." I said. Sonny frowned.

"Do you have to go?" Sonny asked.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I really don't want to go, but Mr. Condor will fire me if I don't. I asked if I could take you with me, and he said no because you have to film So Random." I said. Sonny nodded.

"I understand. When are you leaving? How long will you be there?" Sonny asked.

"Tonight. I would've told you sooner but I found out last night. I'll be there for 3 months." I answered. Sonny hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you, Chad. Promise we'll Skype?" Sonny asked. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Of course! I don't know how I'll live without you for 3 months!" I said.

"A day without you is like a year without rain." Sonny said, quoting Selena's song _A Year Without Rain_. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be alright, Sonny. We'll make it work. We always do." I said.

"I have to go, Chad. My friend from Wisconsin is coming today and his flight's landing in a 1/2 hour." Sonny said. "Once I leave the airport, I'll let him check into his hotel room, I'll come here, and we'll spend the rest of the day together. Promise." Sonny said. She kissed my cheek and left for the airport. I'm gonna miss Sonny.

SPOV

I"m gonna miss Chad. I got to the airport and saw Jimmy waiting for his luggage at the luggage carousel. He's here! **(picture on my profile)**

"Jimmy!" I yelled. Jimmy turned around.

"Sonny!" Jimmy yelled. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" I said.

"I know!" Jimmy said. His luggage came so we went to my car to leave. Jimmy tried to make a move, but I stopped him.

"Jimmy, I can't do this. I have a boyfriend, it would feel wrong to cheat on him." I said. Jimmy chuckled.

"Sonny, you never broke up with me! Well, officially. When you told me you were going to LA, you just said that you wouldn't be able to have a long-distance relationship with me. You never said 'we're over.'" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, when I said that, I meant we're over." I said.

"It doesn't matter now, just bring me to my hotel room then we can spend the rest of the day together." Jimmy said.

"I kind of can't. My boyfriend's leaving to go to England tonight for his job, if he doesn't go, he's fired and he's not allowed to bring me with him. I already promised him I'd spend the rest of the day with him." I explained.

"Okay, but tomorrow, I get you for the day." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. We got in the car and got to his hotel, the Loews Santa Monica Beach Hotel **(that's a real hotel in LA)**. I dropped of Jimmy then texted Chad.

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**hey, where r u?**

**-Sonny**

I got a reply a second later.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**dressing room, cya soon**

**-CDC**

I drove to Condor Studios and went to Chad's dressing room. I saw a note on the door in the shape of a heart with my name on it. **(imagine how it was in Sonny With A Kiss)**

_Sonny, _

_Meet me in the cafeteria, I have a surprise for you._

_-Chad_

I skipped to the cafeteria and saw it decorated fancy. I walked in and saw Chad holding the chair out so I can sit. I smiled and sat down in the chair. Chad pushed the chair towards the table and sat down.

"Want some steak?" Chad asked, taking a steak out of nowhere. I smiled.

"Of course." I said. The dinner went really fast, but it was over too soon. Before we knew it, Chad had to go to the airport.

"Sonny, do you want to come with me to the airport?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." I said. Chad took my hand and brang me to my car. He drove to the airport and before we knew it, it was time for him to go. His flight's going to leave in 10 minutes.

"Chad, I'm gonna miss you so much!" I said and started crying.

"Sonny, don't cry." Chad said, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Before you know it, you'll be here, waiting for my plane to land." I kissed him before I let him go. I'm not letting him go to another country without one more kiss. We pulled away too soon.

"Bye Sonny." Chad said.

"Bye Chad." I said, then I watched Chad give the guy his ticket and board the airplane. I went in my car and drove home. I went in my room and went to sleep. I'm gonna miss Chad.

* * *

**Review!**


	31. Going to England

**I've been wanting to update this for like, ever! I have some news for you guys, the next chapter is the last chapter. :( I already have it planned out (in my head) and I decided not to do a sequel since I have no ideas for one. :( Shoutouts: DramaticRose416, Channy8987, Sonny With A Chance, cbcgirl (I don't know if it works..I didn't feel like checking xD), KupiDDaAcHAnnYloVER, and .heart.94!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (with cbcgirl, running away from rehab) Do you think they'll catch us?**

**cbcgirl: Probably not, that dude who keeps on trying to keep us there isn't fast enough.**

**Me: cbcgirl, can you do me a favor?**

**cbcgirl: Yes unless that favor is saying that you don't own SWAC! (realizes what she just said) I did it again!**

**Dude at rehab: (takes a metal bat out of nowhere and knocks cbcgirl and I out) (picks us up and brings us back to rehab)**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I was eating breakfast when I saw a note on the kitchen table from my mom. This is what it said:

_Sonny,_

_I took your car to work since my car's break is broken._

_-Mom_

She took my car? Great, I can't ask Chad since he's in England, Tawni's probably already at Condor Studios (she likes to get there early ever since that new Tween Gladiator started going to work early), if I go with Nico or Grady, I'll have to deal with the stench of their car, and Zora can't drive so that leaves Jimmy and Aly. I told Jimmy I would spend the day with him, so I guess I should call him. As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. I opened it and saw it was Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy, I was about to call you!" I said.

"Yeah, your mom called me this morning and asked if I could bring you to work since she has your car." Jimmy said.

"Okay then let's go!" I said, taking my bag. Jimmy followed me and we went into his car. We got to Condor Studios and Jimmy parked the car. We got out and went to the prop house.

"Hey guys, this is Jimmy, my friend from Wisconsin. Jimmy, this is Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Aly." I said, pointing them out. I sat down on the couch next to Tawni. Tawni left to look at herself in the mirror in our dressing room, Nico and Grady left to think of a prank they can pull on Mackeznie Falls when they get back from England, Zora went who knows where, and Marshall called Aly to his office, so it was just Josh and I.

"Sonny, I can't hold it in any longer. I still like you." Jimmy said. What?

"What?" I asked him. I was interrupted by his lips. I tried to pull him off, but he was too strong. He held me against the wall so I couldn't get away from him. I kicked him where a guy doesn't want to be kicked and ran away. I think while he was kissing me, I saw a flash go off. That better be Zora so she has blackmail against me! I ran to my dressing room and went on . I guess it wasn't Zora who took the picture, since it had a picture of Jimmy kissing me while I was trying to get away from him. My cell phone rang, er, mooed.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sonny, why am I looking at a picture of you kissing another guy?" Chad asked.

"Chad, you don't understand-" I started.

"Forget it, Sonny. I don't want to hear your excuse. We're over." Chad said, then hung up. No! I cried and cried until Tawni came up to me.

"Sonny, I've never seen you cry so much! What happened?" Tawni asked. I somehow stopped crying and explained what happened.

"When everyone left the prophouse this morning, Jimmy said he still liked me and kissed me. I tried to pull away but he was too strong so I kicked him and came here. When I checked , there was a picture of Jimmy kissing me, Chad saw it and he thought I cheated on him so he broke up with me!" I said, bursting into tears. Tawni let me cry on her shoulder since she knew how much I liked him.

"You didn't cheat on him, you just have to get him alone so he can see that. Where is he right now?" Tawni asked.

"England!" I said. Tawni took my laptop and checked Chad's flitter. This is what is latest fleet **(A/N fleet=tweet) **said.

_Going to the Big Ben tomorrow to meet some Mack Falls fans, can't wait! If you're in the area, stop by, you might get lucky and get my autograph!_

"Do you have a passport?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her. Tawni went on google and looked up 'flights to England'.

"Tawni, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Helping you get your boyfriend back. We're going to England tonight." Tawni replied, buying 2 tickets for 8:00 PM.

"Tawni, I can't afford that!" I said.

"I'm paying for it, all you have to do is pack." Tawni said, then went who knows where to get her luggage ready. The tickets printed and I picked them up. I'm getting my boyfriend back.

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun! There's just so much drama! Love it? Review! Hate it? Review! Hate Jimmy? Review! Think Tawni's gonna over-pack? Review!**


	32. The Final Chapter

**I know it took forever to update this story, but sadly, this is the last chapter! And there's no sequel! I've had this planned out for weeks, I just couldn't write it yet because of school :(. CURSE YOU SCHOOL! But the good news is, I have no homework! YAY! And this is the longest chapter I ever wrote! When you get to the flitter part of the chapter, the flitter names are either the real ones or based on the real ones, so if Tawni flitted, her name would be therealTawni since Tiffany Thornton's is therealTiffany. I know some of the names are also some people's screen name on fanfiction, but I purposely chose people that I don't talk to so it would be fair to the people that I do talk to. It took FOREVER to write the airplane ride! I wrote the first 2 hours in like, 2 hours! Shoutouts to MiiMyselfandTime, IndioosCrazyCow, Forevervamp, A girl (anonymous reviewer), PaCmAn FeVeR, SeddieShortBus, Sonny With A Chance, DinkyLinkyGirl, DramaticRose416, KupiDDaAcHAnnYloVER, cbcgirl, Sonnybella, clarinetto14, AznKawaiiCupcake, Channylover (anonymous reviewer), stemi4ever, and fruityloops156! That was the last time I would ever do that for this story :(. And here is some special shoutouts for being special for whatever reason! If you don't get one, I'm sorry but I had to limit them because of school and stuff like that :(**

**RomanticDudette: You were my first reviewer! I don't know if you're reading this since that was the only review I got from you, but if you are, THANKS!**

**Mini: You were one of my first friends on Fanfic! And btw, I'm happy that I didn't get that PM saying that the world's over xD**

**cbcgirl: I would be crazy to NOT give you one of these random shoutouts, my 1D obsessed friend! I love our random convos (especially when you bring up Harry's man crush who loves carrots xD) which reminds me I'm still waiting for the tickets to come with Louis and Harry! xD I love your randomness in your reviews too! They make me smile! xD**

**Butterfify: I haven't talked to you in a while, but I didn't forget about you! I love how you subscribed to me on my youtube channel even though we didn't even talk when you did xD I love that demented pic of Sterling Knight with the neon pink hair (do you even remember that? LOL!) and continue to be awesome!**

**DramaticRose416: Your reviews make me smile! I hope your story is successful, since I usually just wait for you to send the chapter to me so I can beta-read it xD And btw, I know you like Taylor Swift, so I thought I'd tell you that I might go to her concert! YAY!**

**RainbowConverse323: You were my 100th reviewer! Which makes you awesome!**

**clarinetto14: You were my 200th reviewer! Which is funny since that review was your first review for the story xD**

**Told you they were limited! If you didn't get one, I'm really really really really really really sorry! I love all of my reviewers xD You make me smile xD**

**The last disclaimer for this story :'(**

**Me: (in rehab, cbcgirl escaped)**

**All of my reviewers (too many to name!): LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, when are you gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Me: NEVER! (everyone looks at her) Fine, I'll do it, but only because this is the last one ever! I don't own SWAC, Flitter, any of the movies listed in this chapter, Charlotte Street Hotel, the Big Ben, Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight, Zac Efron, Selena Gomez, Superman, Wizards of Waverly Place, Tween Weekly, Glee, Taylor Swift, England, London, Birmingham (is that how you spell it?), a plane, and a few other people that's in this chapter that I won't mention! But I DO own Abbie, Lexi, Sammy, Gabby, Michelle, the flight attendent at the airport (that's NOT Michelle! Michelle's on the airplane, this flight attendant isn't), and anyone else I mentioned in this chapter that is obvious that I don't own!**

**Dude at rehab: She did the disclaimer! She can come out now! (lets me out of rehab) It's nice knowing you, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate.**

**Me: I'M OUT!**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I started packing for a few days in England, but I only brang the basics. Shirts, jeans/shorts (depending on the weather there), shoes, lingerie, stuff like that. After I put all of that in, I put stuff like toothbrushes and deodorant in the bag. I took a carry-on bag and put some magazines, my diary, my iPod, and my laptop in there so I don't get bored when I'm in the plane. I went to the prophouse just in time to see Nico say something I never thought I would here him say.

"Tawni, we're over," Nico said, then left the room. **(A/N how many of you forgot about Taco?) **Tawni started crying, she really likes him. I went up to her and comforted her.

"Tawni, what happened? You and Nico were so good together," I asked Tawni.

"I told him about us going to England and he got mad at me since we were supposed to go on a date tonight and I always have to cancel for whatever reason so he broke up with me!" Tawni said, crying.

"Tawni, it's gonna be okay. There's plenty of guys in England, I'm sure there's one that you'll be interested in," I told her.

"It's too soon, Sonny! Too soon!" Tawni cried.

"Tawni, as much as I want to stay here and mope about your breakup with Nico, we have a plane to catch," I said. Tawni nodded and took her (huge) suitcase. I swear, that thing could fit a person! I took my suitcases and put them in the limo that was bringing us. Tawni did the same and got in the limo with me. The limo driver started driving to the airport.

"So Tawni, since by the time we get there, it's gonna be around midnight, we'll look for Chad tomorrow," I said. Tawni nodded.

"How long does it take to get to England?" Tawni asked. I went on the internet on my phone and looked it up. I groaned when I saw how long it takes.

"11 hours!" I said. Tawni groaned.

"11 hours? I'm glad I brought my laptop, iPod, phone, a few Tween Weeklys, and got tickets to a plane with those little TV's! Who knows, maybe we'll meet someone on the plane who won't act starstruck around us!" Tawni said. I guess LAX is really close to Condor Studios, because the limo stopped and the limo driver opened our doors so we could get out. I thanked him and took my luggage while Tawni took hers. We went inside and put our luggage on that conveyor belt thing that you put your luggage on and waited for them to call our flight up. I looked at my ticket to see when we'll get called up. Flight A330.

"Flight A006 is now boarding," The flight attendant said. I groaned. We're gonna be here for a while. I took out my iPod and put my songs on shuffle. Our Song by Taylor Swift started playing **(A/N I didn't do that because of my love for Taylor Swift, I just put my iPod on shuffle and this song popped up xD)**. I saw 5 guys walking around and some girls that came to LA from England started screaming and throwing carrots at one of them. Wait, the dude that was getting pelted with carrots looks familiar.

"OMG! IT'S ONE DIRECTION!" Some random fan with a British accent screamed. **(A/N I don't live in England so I don't watch X-Factor UK, but I know someone*cough* cbcgirl *cough* is obsessed with them, so I thought I would add this xD SURPRISE!) **Soon, a bunch of British girls, Irish girls, and even some American girls started running towards them. One girl tried to put their phone in the dude with the brown curly hair's pocket, but they failed. After the 5 guys finished signing autographs, they came over to me and sat down.

"Hey, aren't you Sonny Munroe?" The guy with blond hair on the top of his head and brown hair on the sides of his head asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, and this is Tawni Hart," I said, pointing to Tawni. He smiled at me.

"I'm Niall Horan, this is Zain Malik," He said, pointing to the tannish guy next to him, "This is Louis Tomlinson," He pointed to the one who was pelted with carrots, "This is Harry Styles," He pointed the the guy with brown curly hair, "And this is Liam Payne," He pointed to the one with straight, longish (for a guy) brown hair.

"Hi guys!" I said. They waved at me. "Are you all British? Because you guys sound British," I asked.

"No, I'm Irish," Niall said.

"What seats to you guys have?" I asked them. "I have 26B."

"I have 27B!" Tawni said, coming into the conversation.

"24B," Niall said.

"25B," Louis said.

"23B!" Zain said.

"28B!" Harry said. I looked at Tawni. She was blushing. I think she might have a small crush on him. Wow, she moves on fast.

"29B!" Liam said.

I guess they called a lot of flights while I was talking to them, because it surprised me when I heard what the next plane boarding is.

"Flight A330 is now boarding," The flight attendant said. That's us! We gave the flight attendant our tickets and got on the plane. This is what the seating arrangement was:

(parentheses is the seat, the number and letter inside the parentheses is the seat number, and an X is a window. Remember, this is only the seats for Sonny, Tawni, and One Direction. You'll see who has tickets 21B and 22B later)

(27B) (28B) (29B) X

(24B) (25B) (26B) X

(21B) (22B) (23B) X

I thought I would be next to Tawni and Louis, but instead of Tawni, I have a window. I wonder who's sitting next to Zain. Soon, I saw 2 brunettes, one with highlights (like the ones I have) and one without highlights sit there. Wait a minute, they look familiar.

"I can't believe you're taking me to England for our anniversary!" The girl said.

"Well, you do deserve the best," The guy said. Their voices sound familiar too. Wait, is that-

"Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato?" I said. They looked back and I was sure that they were Sterling and Demi.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. You're Sonny Munroe!" Demi said.

"Yeah, and that's Tawni Hart in the row behind you!" Sterling said. I guess Tawni didn't hear that, because she didn't react to him saying her name. I smiled.

"Yup! What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Sterling's taking me to England for our 1st anniversary!" Demi said excited.

"A year of pure bliss," Sterling said. They kind of remind me of Chad and I when we were dating. I can't wait to see Chad again!

"So why are you going to England?" Demi asked.

"My boyfriend is in England for a few months for his TV show, and thought I was cheating on him when my ex kissed me and broke up with me. So now, Tawni got 2 tickets to England so I could get him back," I said. Demi nodded understanding.

"Something similar to that happened to me. Sterling had a promotional trip for his movie Starstruck in Italy and saw a picture of Joe Jonas and I kissing in a magazine, but the kiss was for a movie and Sterling didn't know that, so he broke up with me and my friend Tiffany got tickets to Italy so I could get him back," Demi said.

"That was the first time that we said we loved each other. Wait, if you came with Tawni, why is she sitting over there?" Sterling asked.

"Tawni thought our seats would be next to each other," I said.

"Wait, weren't you dating the star of Mackenzie Falls, Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sterling asked. I nodded.

"I miss him," I said.

"Good luck with Chad, Sonny!" Demi said, then they turned back so they were facing the seat in front of them.

"Welcome onboard British Airways airlines A330 flight to London, England. Flying time to London is 11 hrs 0 mins. Meals/Refreshments will be served during the flight. The seat-belt must be fastened whenever the seat-belt sign is switched on. The experienced traveller always keeps his seat belt fastened at all times. Please turn off all electronics until we say you can. Thank you for choosing British Airways," The flight attendant said on the loud speaker thing. I turned to Louis.

"So, what were you doing in LA?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"We're on tour right now with X-Factor and our next concert's in Birmingham," Louis said.

"You know this plane's going to London, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but before the next concert, we wanted to stop by London to see stuff like the Big Ben," Louis answered, "Why are you coming here? Vacation?" Louis asked.

"No, my boyfriend is in England for a few months for his TV show, and thought I was cheating on him when my ex kissed me and broke up with me. So now, my friend Tawni got 2 tickets to England so I could get him back," I replied. Louis nodded.

"I hope it works out for you. But if it doesn't, you can have me," Louis said. I guess Niall was listening, because Niall and I slapped him at the same time.

"It's gonna work out, Louis! And besides, you're dating Hannah!" Niall said.

"First, OWWWWW! Second, I was joking! I would never cheat on Hannah!" Louis said.

"You better be," I said. Louis just rolled his eyes. I looked at my watch.

"We still have 10 hours until we get there," I said. Tawni, the band, Demi, Sterling, and I all groaned.

"You may now use electronics on the plane, that includes cellphones, iPods, laptops, and wireless game systems," The flight attendant said. I took out my laptop and checked Chad's Flitter. He flitted again.

_Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow at the Big Ben! We'll probably get there around 10 AM and leave around 3 PM, so if you can, come! If you're lucky, you might hear the song I just wrote xDDD_

I wonder what the song is. I went on my Flitter and wrote a new flit.

_Hey guys! This is view from the window in the airplane I'm in!_

I took a picture with my phone of the window and put it on Flitter. As soon as I posted it, I got a bunch of comments.

_channylover4ever: You're on an airplane? I bet you're visiting Chad in England! I hope you're giving him a surprise visit xD_

_Louis_Tomlinson: How come you didn't mention One Direction in your flit?_

_Harry_Styles: It's not all about you, Louis!_

_NiallOfficial: Harry's right, Louis!_

_Louis_Tomlinson: I was saying that for the BAND, not for ME!_

_Real Liam Payne: I agree with Louis!_

_ZainOfficial: So do I!_

I decided that they had to stop arguing over the fact that I didn't mention them in my flit.

_sonnymunroe: Guys! Stop fighting on my Flitter page!_

_Louis_Tomlinson: Sorry, Sonny!_

_Harry_Styles: We didn't want to get you mad!_

_NiallOfficial: Especially since Louis and I know why you're going to Europe!_

_Real Liam Payne: Louis, Niall, you know?_

_ZainOfficial: Why didn't you tell us?_

_Louis_Tomlinson: Because we found out 5 minutes ago._

_sonnymunroe: Please stop fighting on my Flitter page!_

_zoralancaster: That's why I couldn't find you today when Marshall wanted us to find you so we could rehearse Sicky Vicky! That doesn't explain where Tawni is though..._

_gradymitchell: Yeah, where's Tawni?_

_nicoharris: She's with Sonny, sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I didn't know you were looking for them..._

_Channy4ever19: I wonder if you're visiting Chad! I hope so, I could put it on my website about you guys if you are xD I think you're going to England xD_

_ChAnNyObSeSsEd: You're probably going to England to visit your boyfriend!_

_Channylove12349: ENGLAND! YOU'RE GOING TO ENGLAND!_

_Channylover26: SPAIN! Okay, probably not, but that's where I live and I want you to come here so I can meet you!_

I logged off my Flitter since it was mostly flits from fans now. I checked my watch again. 9 more hours. I spent an hour on Flitter? Wow, I guess time really does fly. I took out m iPod and put it on shuffle. Glee's version of Marry You came on, so I listened to it.

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you," I sang.

"Sonny, I like you too, but not like that," Louis said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You just said, 'It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you,' I think that means you wanna marry me," Louis said.

"No, I was singing Marry You from Glee," I said. Louis nodded understanding. He was also listening to his iPod.

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye," Louis sang.

"Are you singing a Taylor Swift song?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you don't wanna know," Louis said. One of the flight attendants came over to us.

"Hi, I'm Michelle, do you want something do drink?" She asked us.

"Can I have some water?" I asked her. Michelle nodded and wrote something down.

"I'll have a Coke," Louis said. She wrote that down too.

"And I'll just have some water too," Niall said. She went to the next row to write down what they want. I think she's trained to NOT get starstruck around celebrities, since she didn't react to seeing 2 members from One Direction and a member of So Random sitting down.

"Oh my gosh! You're Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight!" Michelle screamed. I guess she's not trained to not get starstruck around celebrities. She probably doesn't watch So Random or X-Factor.

"And you're Zain Malik!" Okay, maybe she DOES watch X-Factor. I took out one of the issues of Tween Weekly and started reading it while listening to my iPod. Louis is texting someone, probably his girlfriend since he's sending really flirty texts. Niall's choosing a movie to watch, Tawni's doing her makeup, Harry's watching a movie, Liam's on his laptop, Zain's on his iPod, and Sterling and Demi are cuddling. They look so cute! I tapped Zain's shoulder.

"Zain, can you take a picture of them for me?" I asked, pointing to Demi and Sterling.

"Sure," He said, taking my phone. He took a picture of them and gave me my phone back. Demi's head is on Sterling's shoulder and Sterling's head is on Demi's head. They're both sleeping. I sent it to Tawni, Lucy, some other friends in Wisconsin, and Selena. Tawni sent me a reply right away.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_aww! theyre sooooo cutee!_

_~Tawni_

I got a reply from Selena a few minutes later.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Selena_

_im so happy 4 demi! ive been her friend 4 years and sterlings the best bf yet! i wonder if u and chad would do the same thing xD_

_~Selena_

Okay, I didn't tell Selena that Chad broke up with me. But if we get back together tomorrow, then what's the point of telling her that we broke up? I got a reply from Lucy next.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Lucy_

_is tht DEMI LOVATO? and STERLING KNIGHT? and btw y r u goin 2 europe? and wat country?_

_~Lucy_

I decided to answer her.

_To: Lucy_

_From: Sonny_

_yes, tht's demi and sterling! im goin to england cuz chad broke up w/ me and im gonna get him back. just dont tell anyone, no 1 even knows tht we broke up! u can tell abbie, lexi, gabby, and sammy_

_~Sonny_

And...send! I got a reply from Abbie, one of my BFF's from Wisconsin.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Abbie_

_how did u get tht pic of stemi? and lucy told me bout chad...y did he?_

_~Abbie_

I answered Abbie.

_To: Abbie_

_From: Sonny_

_he thought i wuz cheatin on him...doesnt he know i would never do tht?_

_~Sonny_

I pressed send. Sending...sending...sent! I got Lexi's reply right after that.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Lexi_

_so cute! and sry bout chad :(_

_~Lexi_

Right after that, I got Gabby's reply.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Gabby_

_aww xD i heard wat happened w/ chad :(_

_~Gabby_

Now all I need is Sammy's reply. At that moment, I got it.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Sammy_

_xDDDDD stemi's the 2nd cutest couple ever! well, i guess now theyre 1st since ur not w/ chad :(((( u 2 were adorable!_

_~Sammy_

Louis' POV (this should be good xD)

I'm in the mood for a carrot. I wish I took one that one of my fans threw at me. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ask Michelle for one when she brings us our drinks. Speaking of Michelle, she came back with my Coke and Sonny and Niall's water. She gave them their water and me my Coke.

"Excuse me, can I have a carrot?" I asked her. At first, she looked at me like I was a freak, but then she just nodded and went to get one. Sonny looked at me like I was a freak.

"What? I like carrots," I said. Sonny just went back to texting her friends/reading Tween Weekly, which we don't have in England. We don't have Tween Weekly, not texting, we have that. I decided to watch a movie. What movies does this thing have? It has The Social Network, Toy Story 3, 2012, the Twilight Saga, all of the Harry Potter movies, Alice in Wonderland, TRON: Legacy, Easy A, Tangled, Despicable Me, How to Train Your Dragon, Vampires Suck, and Black Swan. I chose The Social Network, 2012, and Toy Story 3 just because the first 2 Toy Storys were awesome. I put The Social Network on and waited for it to start. Michelle came back with a bowl of baby carrots.

"Thank you, Michelle!" I said, taking my carrots. I happily took a bite out of one. Sonny looked at me again like I was a freak.

"What? I'm allowed to like carrots!" I said.

"Whatever," Sonny said, then started listening to her iPod again. The movie started, so I put those headphones in my ears and watched the movie. I heard someone say help.

"SOMEBODY NEEDS HELP!" I screamed and took off my shirt to reveal the Superman shirt underneath it and stood on my chair. "RAWR! SUPERMAN IS HERE!" I didn't realized until after I said that that they said help in the movie, so everyone was looking at me like I was a freak.

"Sorry, I thought someone needed help until I realized that they said that in the movie I'm watching, sorry again," I said.

"Hey, isn't that Louis from One Direction?" Some random girl asked.

"Yeah, that is!" Another girl said. Before I knew it, everyone was throwing carrots at me

TPOV (Okay, Louis' POV was short, but I didn't watch The Social Network so I can't describe parts of it, so now I'm in TPOV)

And...done! I just finished putting on my makeup. Okay, I started as soon as we got on the plane, but it's not my fault that it takes time to make my face look perfect. I looked at my phone to see when we're getting off this plane. 8 more hours. Ugh. Harry's watching some movie, I think it's Twilight, I'm not gonna tell anyone that he watched it for his sake, Liam's on his Flitter still, probably flitting about him going back to the UK and reading his fan's comments about the flit, Niall's also watching a movie, I think it's one of the Harry Potter movies, Louis' watching The Social Network while people are throwing carrots at him, Sonny's on her iPod, and I can't tell what Zain and the people next to him are doing **(A/N she didn't see Sterling and Demi since she was doing her makeup when Sonny was talking to them)**. I decided to see who I can talk to on this plane. I looked who's next to me and saw...the back of Zac Efron's head! I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. Wait, that's not Zac Efron...that's just an ugly dude. He started smiling at me, I think he likes me. Eww.

"Hey, my name's Paul, what's yours?" The ugly dude said, pronouncing his name, 'Pa-ool.' He's ugly AND he doesn't know me? Wow, what a turnoff.

"Isn't that just Paul?" I asked, pronouncing Paul the RIGHT way.

"No, it's Paul!" He said, pronouncing it 'Pa-ool.' I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said, then turned back to my seat. What to do, what to do. I took out my laptop and went on my Flitter. I posted a new flit.

_Bored to death on this airplane! Can't wait to get off!_

As soon as I put it up, I got a zillion comments.

_sorandomluver: I wonder if you're on the same airplane as Sonny!_

_Real Liam Payne: It's a good thing Louis didn't see this flit; he would've started complaining about how you didn't mention One Direction!_

_ZainOfficial: I know, right?_

_therealTawni: I thought you guys were on his side?_

_Real Liam Payne: We are!_

_ZainOfficial: But sometimes, he's a little too much._

_therealTawni: Okay?_

_IHartTawniHart: Tawni, I HART you! Come to Texas so I can meet you!_

_paul: Tawni, it's PAUL! You know, the dude who's sitting next to you on this airplane?_

Wow, what a creep. I deleted that comment.

_TawniHartIsAwesome: Tawni, come to Michigan! Maybe you'll get an idea for an awesome sketch here!_

_TawniOwnsMyHart: Tawni, I know I'm a guy, but you're my favorite on So Random! You're the star of the show and always will be!_

I logged off my Flitter. We still have 7 hours until we get off this plane. I want to be in England! Why did I decide to be nice for once? How come I can't just not care? I know why. Because it's Sonny. She's changed everyone, especially Chad. Chad was even jerkier (is that a word?) before Sonny came. And me, I only cared about myself. I probably wouldn't have gotten the courage to tell Nico that I liked him. Now, I'm in love with him and regret telling him earlier.

Nico's POV

I regret it. I regret breaking up with Tawni. The truth is, I'm in love with her. She's probably on her way to England by now, she probably met some British dude that was on vacation in America and fell in love with him. Then, she's gonna quit the show and move to England to be with the guy and get an adorable British accent and then get married to him and have little British Tawni's run around her house and I'll be alone my whole life because I broke up with Tawni! Why did I let her go?

"Nico, what's wrong? You haven't been talking ever since you broke up with Tawni!" Grady said, sitting next to me.

"I wish I never let her go Grady, I wish I never let her go!" I exclaimed. Grady took my laptop and checked Tawni's Flitter and looked at her last flit.

_Bored to death on this airplane! Can't wait to get off!_

"Tawni's on the airplane, so she didn't meet any British dude," Grady said, then got 2 tickets to England. "Start packing buddy, we're going to England to get your girlfriend back."

CPOV

Why did I let her go? _I told you that she probably didn't cheat on you. _Shut up, conscious. _I knew you would regret this. _Well now what do I do? I'm not allowed to leave England until the 3 months are over. _I don't know, something? _You're supposed to HELP me! _I'm dong the best I can! _Fine! _Fine! _Good! _Good! _Fine! _Fine! _Sonny! Why did I let you go?

SPOV

"Thank you for flying with us!" The flight attendant said. Finally! We got out of the airplane and went to the conveyor belt to get our luggage. Once we did, we said bye to Sterling, Demi, Louis, Harry, Zain, Liam, and Niall and went to the limo. Tawni told the limo driver what hotel we're going to, then told me.

"We're going to Charlotte Street Hotel," Tawni said. I nodded and waited to get there. Once we did, I gasped. It's so beautiful **(All pictures on my profile)**! We walked in and went to the manager.

"Reservation for Hart?" Tawni told the dude. He gave us our key and we went to our room. When we walked it, we gasped at it's beauty. The living room had those wooden things that you put couch cushions on so it has a beach-like feeling and the kitchen had everything a chef would need. The walls are a creme-color. I opened a door and gasped again. The room had this purple design on the walls and had this purple thing at the end of the bed with purple pillows. I heard Tawni squeal. I went to her room; her's is pink. Her room has pink walls with this pink picture thing above the bed. She had less pillows than I do, but she has this pink side lamp thing. I went in the bathroom and fell in love with the design for it. It has a beach-like theme; the cabinets look like they were made out of bamboo and it just looks cool. Even though we're not tired at all, it's midnight (even if in CA, it's 3 pm) so we went to bed, prepared to find Chad tomorrow.

_**The next day**_

I woke up happy. Today's the day I'm getting Chad back. I looked at the time, then flipped out. 2:30 PM? How did I sleep that late? Oh yeah, jetlag. I got up, then got Tawni up, then ordered some room service, while I waited, I took a shower and got dressed. When the food got here, I ate it really fast and quickly did my hair and makeup. Then, we left for the Big Ben. We got there really fast since the hotel's next to the Big Ben. Chad was getting a guitar, he looked like he was about to sing the song.

_I'm used to being on my own_  
_Keeping my heart shut down_  
_If I don't go there I won't get hurt_  
_But the pretty girl said "If you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever going to feel another thing, my friend?"_  
_And I like the way she talks_

_And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around_  
_And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this?_  
_Cause I believe you're worth it_  
_How do we do this?_  
_What to take, and is it gonna break me down?_  
_I found, that nothing can come from nothing_  
_So you better come round, I'm down_  
_How do we do this?_

_So tell me to ready_  
_Cause things are getting heavy_  
_And I don't wanna fall apart_  
_Cause spendin' time with you is all I wanna do_  
_You know it's scary givin' up your heart_

_But you give me that something_  
_Been waitin' so long_  
_And I make you smile_  
_That's why I wrote this song_

_And I, la la la la like the way you spin my world around_  
_And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this?_  
_Cause I believe you're worth it_  
_How do we do this?_  
_What to take, and is it gonna break me down?_  
_I found, that nothing can come from nothing_  
_So you better come round, I'm down_  
_How do we do this?_

_I'm riskin', one kiss is all that it's takin'_  
_Body shakin', heart breakin'_  
_I think you'll be worth the pain_

_And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around_  
_And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this?_  
_Cause I believe you're worth it_  
_How do we do this?_  
_What to take, and is it gonna break me down?_  
_I found, that nothing can come from nothing_  
_So you better come round, I'm down_  
_How do we do this?_

The crowd cheered.

"CHAD!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Chad looked toward me and was shocked.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. The crowd went silent. Chad came towards me.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Chad, I love you and never cheated on you. That was my ex, Josh, he just started kissing me and I tried to stop him but he wouldn't and the paparazzi somehow got a picture and-" I was cut off by Chad's lips. When he pulled away, he was smiling.

"Sonny, I love you too," Chad said. The crowd awwed. I smiled at Chad and kissed him.

"TAWNI!" Someone yelled, interrupting our kiss. I looked to see who it was.

"Nico?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for getting mad at you, you were just trying to help Sonny, what I'm trying to say is I love you and I want you back," Nico said. Tawni smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too," Tawni said when she pulled away. Nico smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

**Aw, a happy ending! Well, for almost everyone, I still don't own SWAC!**

**I have two ideas (actually, I have more than that but I randomly chose 2 ideas, kind of like eenie meenie miney mo) for SWAC stories but I'm not sure which one I should do first. So, in your review, please choose one. Your choices:**

**a) So Random and Mack Falls goes to NYC for the Tween Choice Awards**

**b) Condor Studios blog (I've always wanted to do that!)**

**c) Both are awesome and you should do them at the same time instead of doing one first then doing the other after the first one's finished.**

**PLEASE CHOOSE ONE! I'll add an author's note saying which choice won. Thank you for reading my first story ever!**

**~LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**


	33. Author's Note

**Hey! I miss this story sooooo much! I miss you guys! I'm changing one of the options from last time.**

**a) So Random and Mack Falls goes to NYC for the Tween Choice Awards**

**b) Condor Studios blog**

**c) SEQUEL!**

**Yes, a sequel. I decided that I miss this story so much, that I want to make a sequel. My biggest problem: WRITER'S BLOCK! I originally said that I'm not doing a sequel for that reason, but I miss this story too much! So I need some ideas! Considering most of you are gonna choose sequel, I want to write more than 1 story at once, so please choose which one you like better, a) or b) (and both isn't an option this time, so you have to choose one). The sequel should start in a few weeks, once my contest is over (which would make me love you even more if you entered!). Speaking of my contest, if you entered and didn't write the oneshot yet, please write it, I extended the date twice for you guys. I started it during winter break and it's still not over because 2 people wrote the oneshots out of 8. As soon as I finish WOSM (I'm working on the last chapter today!), I'll start writing the first chapter and thinking about what to write about, but it won't be OUT for a while. So until the sequel, BYE!**

**~LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**P.S. - Does anyone have a name for the sequel? 'Cause I'm stuck on that one. And don't say, "Sonny With A Chance of Falling in Love 2" or something like that.**


	34. Sequel's Up

**Hey guys, I just thought I'd let you know that the sequel's up! It's called Sonny With a Chance of Drama (I know, bad name, help me with a new one?) and it takes place right after the end of this story (well, sorta, a few hours after what happened in this story). So go read it!**

**~LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**


End file.
